East High Chronicles
by the gifted one
Summary: Taylor has suffered a great loss. When Troy helps Taylor out, will it damage his relationship with Gabriella forever? Will Troy choose between being a good friend or a good boyfriend? Read and find out.
1. On A Hill

Hello out there! This is going to be a series of one shots about the High School Musical characters and the relationships they ended up forming.

**On A Hill**

The bell rang at quarter to three like it always did. Instead of meeting Gabriella by the lockers, he ran out of the school and immediately to his truck. Throwing his bag on the passenger seat, he started the engine and was out of the parking lot before anybody really noticed that he was gone.

"I have to find her!" is all he kept saying to himself. "I have to find her".

As his car whipped around corners at a speed all to fast, he couldn't help but to remember how their friendship started and how it ended up being the relationship it is now. He couldn't quite place when she became so important to him; all he knew was that she was. Sometimes she was more important than his other friends, and even his girlfriend. Matter of fact he rally only remembered the reason they started talking in the first place was because of Chad.

They belonged to different groups, but after that faithful winter musical everything changed, and for the better in his opinion. Even after the fiasco at Lava Springs this past summer, it could not prepare him for the type of bond that the both of them had created.

Troy continued to drive through his town that was dangerous for him and the other drivers on the rode. All he could do was search, his only thoughts were of her and how he was going to find her. The most obvious thing to do would be to go to her house but he could bet his state championship that she wouldn't be there.

He felt the vibration of his cell phone against his leg. He knew who it was before he pulled the phone out of his pants. Sure enough there was Gabriella's picture flashing on his screen. He promptly threw the phone on the seat next to him where it landed right beside his bag he discarded there earlier. He was on a mission and his focus could not be on Gabriella at the moment.

He heard the phoned indicate that she left him a message, while he continued to drive.

"Come on Troy think. Where could she be" he yelled while slamming his hand on the wheel. "Think"!

Thoughts of her started to enter his mind at a frantic pace. The more nervous he got about finding her the more he would think of things that happened over the last few months. She had missed school that day, which wasn't uncommon since she was missing school on a regular basis since the start of the second quarter. He wasn't too worried until he received the text message in the middle of 7th period.

In simple bold letters it read **'She's gone.'**

He had been on pins and needles since then, waiting anxiously for the bell to ring.

He knew in his heart that she didn't need to be alone at this point in time. If anything she needed a friend to help her through, just like she needed him on the night that she and Chad called it quits.

He attributed that night to fate; for whatever reason Gabriella had left her phone over his house that day after they had a pretty serious make out session. The phone rang and he heard her heavy sobs through the receiver asking for Gabriella. He immediately told her that Gaby wasn't there and he asked why she was so upset.

She paused for a minute before responding. It was like he could hear the wheels in her head spinning. Finally she broke down telling him that she and Chad were over, and even though she was the one that broke it off, she felt horrible because she considered Chad to be her first love.

They stayed on the phone that night for hours until almost dawn. He listened, consoled, encouraged, and even made her laugh by the end of their conversation. It was the beginning of many conversations they had during the evenings. He learned things about her that he never would have figured out in a million years.

He told her about why he loved basketball and sports so much, why he liked to sing, and why his parents never had anymore kids. She told him about her fears of college, the future, what her favorite movies were, and even a place she like to go to be alone.

"That's it" he screamed while slapping himself on the head.

Troy made an illegal u-turn and headed to the place he knew she would be. He was angry with himself for taking so long to figure out her whereabouts. Before long he was entering into Albuquerque's city park. He drove along the parks rode and before long he saw her car sitting in a vacant lot. He parked his truck next to her car and turned of the engine.

"She needs you to be strong Troy" he was saying to himself. He continued to say that over and over until finally he opened the door, took a deep breath, and started walking towards the gazebo that was fifty yards away.

Once he reached the gazebo he stood there for a minute and took in the beauty that was surrounding him. On the other side of the gazebo was a small path that lead to a stream at the bottom of what looked like a hill. Millions of trees surrounded the stream, lots of them leaning so close to the water it looked like they would break and fall any minute. Fall was definitely in the air as all the trees were starting to just barely turn different shades. A group of swans were by the stream and decided to take off, like majestic birds in the air. Troy noticed a family of ducks swimming and bathing in the cool water and that's when he saw her.

She was standing their alone at the top of a tiny hill that had formed at the bottom of the path. Troy decided that it was now or never and he headed his way down to her.

Once he got closer he noticed her tapered breathing and he knew she was crying. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and continued to inch himself closer.

She heard him coming. She knew it was him and that he would figure out where she would be eventually. She smelled his cologne on the air and knew he was right behind her but she refused to turn around and look at him.

They stayed that way for sometime, him behind her, while Troy was staring straight ahead and she was crying silently into the afternoon. Finally he got the courage to reach out and grab her shoulder.

"Taylor" he said softly while softly touching her shoulder.

She didn't say anything in return; she simply turned around to finally face him. The tears in her eyes were coming down in a steady stream that made her eyes puffy and her cheeks have a glossy appearance to them. He knew she had to be crying for hours.

Troy grabbed her hand and intertwined it with his.

"Taylor…I'm so sorry" he began, "You didn't deserve this but I want you to know that I will be here for you as long as you need me" he said strengthening his grasp on her hand.

She nodded her head in agreement. Troy pulled her hand closer to him and he grabbed Taylor into a hard embrace. As soon as she was enclosed in his arms she broke down into hard sobs. Troy tighten his embrace on her, "Its gonna be okay" he said while holding her and rubbing her back.

"She was my mom. How am I gonna make it with out her" cried Taylor in his arms.

"I'm here, you don't have to go through this alone" he responded, his voice shaking slightly.

Taylor was crying so hard that she began to shake violently. Troy continued to hold her without letting go.

Taylor knew that Troy would be there through this devastating experience if it was the last thing he did. And even though she couldn't feel it now, she was happy and had an overwhelming since of gratitude that she wouldn't have to experience this on her own. She knew her friends would be there for her but she felt a sense of security with having Troy right there with her in the thick of it all.

"Its gonna be alright" he said quietly while tears fell slowly down his eyes and onto his cheeks.

Nothing else needed to be said. There they stood, best friends on a hill embracing each other, expecting nothing more than love and friendship.


	2. Trust

Alright here goes nothing. I'm gonna keep writing the series of short stories, but its going to be centered around Taylor's situation. I need to keep my promise to myself and finish a story at least once. ;)

_**Trust**_

"Troy I just don't understand why you spend so much time talking to her. I mean I'm not jealous or anything but it really is starting to cut into our relationship" I said a little irritably.

"For the hundredth time Gabriella, I'm helping her through a hard time right now" Troy said into the phone trying to remain calm.

She had been on the phone with Troy for at least an hour talking about the same thing, his late night talks with Taylor.

"I know that Troy" I yelled into the phone. "I just don't understand why you two have to talk every night non-stop about the same thing. I know you're trying to help her through this but, I'm starting to miss my boyfriend and somehow I have lost my best friend" I said exhaling harshly.

Troy started to pace around his room. He was getting more annoyed as their conversation progressed.

"Did you hear anything I said earlier" he said.

"Of course I heard you…." I started to yell.

"No, I know you heard me but are you listening!" he yelled back. "Are you? Because I don't think you are!"

I knew I had pissed him off, so I waited patiently for him to continue, even though it pained me to keep quiet.

"Gabriella I love you more than words can say. I would never do anything to hurt you, but Taylor is really suffering right now, I mean her mom is really sick, and Taylor doesn't know what to do. It's always been her and her mom and she's scared that her mom isn't going to make it" he said.

"Do you think her mother is going to die?" I asked a little more concerned.

I mean I didn't want Taylor's mom to die. Part of the reason Taylor and I became fast friends is because we had the same type of home life. Both our fathers were no where to be found, and our success in school was due whole heartedly to our moms. I just wanted my boyfriend back, I mean is that too much to ask?

"She's really sick, Gaby" he said his voice getting softer. "The cancer has really taken a toll on her body and Taylor spends half the day taking care of her mom and the other half worrying that she isn't getting any better. The only release she has is to talk to me" he said softly.

"I get it Troy. I just…….I just think that it started out innocently enough, but now you spend so much time talking with her, you don't have time for me. Hell you don't even make time for me anymore in school, and if you can't see that, than I don't know how were going to survive" I said near tears.

"Gabriella I'm sorry that you feel this way. I never meant to hurt you…..and….and I guess I haven't been the best boyfriend over these past weeks, but I'm gonna change that starting this week. How about me and you on a date, this Friday" he asked enthusiastically.

"Seriously Troy, just me and you right" I said sounding a little suspicious.

"Just me and you, babe" he said. I could here him smiling through the phone.

"No interruptions, no phones, no anybody, just me, you, and my favorite restaurant" I said adding that in.

He started laughing. "Your favorite restaurant it is. So this Friday immediately after school, lets just get away and have the time of our lives".

"I'm there" I said giggling in spite of myself not wanting to. "Thanks Troy, I really needed this. I'm actually getting excited" I said.

"Well that's good for me. Maybe we can have a little desert after dinner" he said. I could tell he was wiggling his eyebrows.

"You are so nasty" I said laughing, which he joined in with me. It seemed like forever since we laughed together, the way were doing right then.

After we had subsided to some soft giggles, he kinda of whispered my name in a serious tone.

"Gaby" he whispered.

"Yeah".

"I need for you to trust me. I need for you to know that you can trust me at all times" he said.

"I do trust you Troy, I guess I was just jealous of all the time and attention that you were giving her" I replied.

"I know, but you need to know that I belong to you and I would never ever do anything to damage you or our relationship. You just have to trust me with you whole heart Gaby" he said.

"I do Troy,….I do".

* * *

That conversation was on Monday.

Troy tried his best to keep his promise to me, but as the week progressed Taylor's mom's health was getting worse. Even though he had cut back his evening talks with Taylor down, I could tell it was getting to him. He was worrying about Taylor even when he wasn't talking to her.

Matter of fact we were all concerned. Sharpay tried, even though she failed miserably, to talk to Taylor. She even stopped by her place to see if she needed any help, but Taylor just slammed the door in her face and told her to mind her business. Needless to say Sharpay didn't take that to well, and went around the school the next couple of days given anybody hell that was in her way.

I guess I could have been there more for her but my jealousy over Troy got in the way of me being a good friend and I knew it.

But on Friday morning, Troy said that we were still on for out date and all my doubts went away. That is until I seen him running out of the school that afternoon to his car without so much as a goodbye. I tried calling him but he didn't pick up, and I left a brief message.

Later on that night Troy called and gave me the bad news that Taylor's mom had passed away and that he was staying the night at Taylor's place and not to worry about him. He apologized for breaking our date and that he would make it up to me somehow after all of the mayhem was over with.

I told him I understood as the tears started to slowly fall down my face and that I would call him in the morning.

I guess I should feel bad about the loss of Taylor's mom, but all I can cry about is the loss of my boyfriend to my best friend; and it hurts like hell.

Trust me with your whole heart he says. I just realized how much I hated that word at the moment.


	3. Watching Over Me

_Special thanks to Blueprincess972, LuvTaylorfics, AyaneC, and baby2ludaris. You guys have restored my energy to keep working on The East High Chronicles. Much love to you all. It's been awhile I know, but please be patient with me, I have rewritten this chapter so many times it's ridiculous...plenty of reviews guys._

_**Watching**_

Sharpay watched from the doorway as the brown beauty started to unpack her belongings and put them away. She couldn't believe that this day had finally come. To Sharpay it seemed like it would never happen.

Today was the day that Taylor was finally moving in with the Evans family. _'It sounds so odd when you think about it'_ thought Sharpay to herself. Never in a million years would she have ever considered Taylor and her family (which really only consisted of Ryan), being under one roof.

But when Taylor's mom passed away, it sort of woke everyone in their self-made gang awake; never before had an event changed everything. Things were a lot different now three months after the funeral. It seemed like everyone was either growing more together or further apart. _'Ryan said that things never stayed the same, and he wasn't kidding' _Sharpay thought.

"Hey, you need some help?" asked Sharpay from the doorway. Taylor looked up into Sharpay's eyes and silently shook her head yeah. Sharpay went to the many bags of luggage on the bed that was now Taylor's and started to hang up the clothes in the full length closet. "I hope you like the color scheme and decorum" said Sharpay hanging up one of Taylor's many dresses.

"Yeah, everything's cool" Taylor said nonchalantly while putting stuff away in one of the dressers.

"I mean I hope everything is to your liking, because if you don't like it we can always change things. I mean….I want you to feel comfortable, because this is your home now. And I wanted you to know that Ryan and I are always here for you and my parents sometimes, when they aren't away on vacation. And maybe we can do that this summer; you know go on vacation before college, before you go away I mean, instead of the same old thing at Lava Springs, and……."

"Sharpay!" Taylor yelled across the room scaring the life almost out of her. "Look I know your trying to be nice and everything, but right now I just need to be left alone" she said looking at the blond determinedly.

"I understand" said Sharpay looking a little rejected. "I just wanted you to know that this is your home too and…."

"This will never be my home" said Taylor angrily.

"Right…..of course not" said Sharpay flinging an item of clothing onto the bed and walking towards the door trying to mask the hurt she felt inside.

Sharpay made her way downstairs where she saw her brother and Troy bringing in more boxes from the moving van.

"Shar, whats wrong" said her brother placing a box down in the foyer.

"Nothing, its nothing" she replied clearly lying. The tears in the corner of her eyes were dangerously close to falling, so she turned away from Troy and her brother and started walking towards the kitchen. The look on her face didn't go unnoticed by either boy as they both shared a knowing look.

"Sharpay" said Troy grabbing her hand and turning her around. "What happened?" he asked quietly.

"It's your friend Troy. I just wanted to make her feel at home" she said letting the tears finally escape. "I mean Ryan and I didn't have to open our doors and let an orphan in, but we did, and what's the thanks we get….a mean little bitch, that's what!" she yelled while yanking her wrist away from Troy and running into the kitchen.

Troy let out a deep sigh and turned to look at Ryan. "I guess I'll handle the one upstairs" he said.

"And I'll handle the one in there" replied Ryan while pointing towards the kitchen.

Troy made his way up the stairs and turned into the first door on his left. He paused for a minute as he watched Taylor starting to unpack a box that was put into the corner of the room. She lifted up a picture frame from the box and began to stare intently at it. Almost suddenly she fell to the ground in tears while clutching the picture close to her chest.

Troy made his way to her immediately and put his arm around her waist. He didn't have to ask her the reason why she was crying, he knew it was the picture of her and her mom that she was holding so tightly to her chest. "Taylor come here." he whispered, while he took the picture from her and pulled her into a close hug.

"I don't think I can do this Troy" she stuttered out through her tears.

"Yes you can. It's gonna be hard, but we're going to get through this together" he said quietly.

"I feel like I'm leaving her behind. I mean I just packed up and left the house that she worked so hard for Troy. I just packed up and left!" she cried out.

"Taylor you're not leaving her behind. You will never forget your mother, … you're just moving on. And we both agreed that it's time" he said quietly while gently rubbing her back.

"But the house…" she replied.

"There's nothing we could do about the house Taylor, and you know that. We had to get you out of there as soon as possible. We fought for it and it just didn't work out, besides remember this is your first big step" he said. "Living in that house was a constant reminder of your mom, and that was not helping with the grieving process,… was it"?

"No" she said softly, while big tears fell down her cheeks.

"Well that's why were here. Sharpay and Ryan were kind enough to open up their home to you because they also didn't want you to be alone. They want you to get better" he said.

"I know. I know. I just don't know why I just couldn't come and stay with you" she whispered into his chest.

"You know why" he said placing his chin atop her head.

"Yeah I know" she replied sighing heavily, while tears were still pouring down her eyes.

They stayed in the hugging position until Taylor finally calmed her crying down. Her eyes were still watery when she pulled away from Troy and took the picture of her mom and placed it on her dresser.

"Tay, did you take your medicine today" asked Troy standing up.

"Nope" she replied while wiping tears from her eyes.

"Well why didn't you?" he asked.

"Was kinda busy today Troy" she said irritably, while walking to the open box and taking more things out.

"Where is your bag?" he asked forcefully.

"I don't know! Its somewhere in all of this mess!" she said angrily.

"Look Tay, you have to be consistent in taking your medication!" he said just as angrily as he started to search the room for her bag where she kept her medicine.

The doctor had prescribed Paxil for Taylor because her depression was getting worse and worse after the funeral and her mood swings were becoming more unpredictable. She was understandably against taking the medicine, but Troy convinced her it was in her and everyone's best interest. He even gave it a name to make it easier for Taylor to take, _'the happy pill'_.

Troy found the bag he was looking for and pulled out the pills, taking two out he walked to the bathroom that was right in Taylor's bedroom, got a glass full of water and handed it to her, with a determined look. She looked at Troy as if she was going to refuse him, but his face told her that he was not in a playing mood. She grabbed the pills and the water from him and took the medicine.

"Open up" said Troy sternly.

Sighing she opened her mouth wide and showed him that she had taken the medicine.

"Good" he replied. "Now I think you owe somebody a huge apology" he said softly while cupping her face.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "I don't even like her" she said.

"That's not the point Tay, and you know it. She has done a very unSharpay like thing here, and she at least deserves your respect, if not your gratitude" he said dropping his hands from her face.

"Fine I will apologize, but I will do it on my own time" she said turning away from Troy.

"As long as your own time is today" he said.

"But Troy…." she said.

"Uh uh, no exceptions! You're going to apologize today and that's final. I'm gonna go get the rest of your stuff, while you unpack and think about what your going to say to Sharpay to get back in her good graces" he said angrily, while he turned around and walked out the door.

"I can't stand him" she muttered under her breath while rolling her eyes.

"I love you too Tay" he said popping his head back in the door and blowing her a kiss, then he turned and ran quickly down the steps. He didn't see Ryan at the van so he assumed he was still talking to Sharpay.

* * *

"Shar, she really didn't mean it" said Ryan while rubbing his sister's back while she continued to cry into his chest.

"She did mean it Ryan, you didn't see her face, if I'm sure about anything is that she meant what she said" cried Sharpay.

"Look Shar, you know she is still mourning her mother's death. It's been hard on her, and she lashes out but she doesn't mean anything by it. Troy asked us to help her out, and we _both_ agreed that this was a good thing to do to help a friend, don't back out now because it's not going the way you planned" he said still rubbing her back.

"But all I wanted to do was to make her feel welcomed and to know that we would be there for her, and she just took that as an open invitation to tell me how much she doesn't like _our home or us_" she replied.

"Shar honestly put your self in her shoes, how would you feel if you lost mom and had to move out of the only place that you felt still held a connection between you and mom" said Ryan.

"I get it Ryan…I know I would feel horrible, but I would at least try to treat the people that are trying to help me a little more nicely" she said sniffling.

Ryan just let her go and gave her a knowing look. "Sharpay you don't treat anybody that nicely…. at all….no matter the circumstances".

"Whatever Ryan…I'm gonna go for a walk" she said walking out of the back door. "I'll see you later, I guess".

Ryan watched his sister walk away. He knew she was hurt, but until she was ready to get her self together there was nothing he could do. Ryan decided to go finish helping Troy bring the rest of Taylor's stuff in.

"How did it go?" Troy said when he spotted Ryan coming from the kitchen.

"Not to good" Ryan replied while shaking his head. "It's gonna be a long day".

"You said it" replied Troy sighing.

* * *

The rest of the day went uneventful for the most part. Troy and Ryan finishing bringing everything to Taylor's new room and they even helped her unpack and set the place up. Ryan finally had enough for the day and went to his room, while Troy continued to help Taylor finish. Taylor pretty much worked in silence; she was still pissed at Troy for making her apologize to Sharpay. _"The nerve of him, he knows I don't even like that girl. If it wasn't for Ryan being so nice and persuasive I wouldn't even be here"_ she thought to her self.

They both heard the front door slam downstairs and knew instantly it was Sharpay. "I think you should go now Taylor" said Troy, after some time had pass and Sharpay still hadn't made her way upstairs.

"Fine" she replied angrily as she ripped the last of the boxes to shreds.

Taylor made her way downstairs, but she didn't see Sharpay anywhere on the first level of the house. _"Gosh this house is so big"_ she thought. Taylor continued downstairs to the bottom floor and paused when she heard crying coming from inside of the family room. _"Damn, I've messed up big time"_ she whispered to herself. Taylor walked in and saw an upset Sharpay balled up in the corner of an oversized couch crying into her lap.

"Sharpay" Taylor called out.

Sharpay looked up startled. When she realized who it was, her hostility wasn't unnoticed. "What do you want? Come to yell at me again, because if you did, I really don't have time for it!" she yelled wiping tears from her eyes.

"No…..no that's not the reason I'm here. I…I came to apologize. I was wrong today, I shouldn't have said those mean things to you, I was just lashing out because I really didn't know how to express what I was feeling" Taylor said moving closer to the couch Sharpay was seated on. "I really am grateful for what you and your brother are doing for me…I just felt like I was abandoning my mom when I moved out of her house that she worked so hard for" Taylor said chocking up.

Sharpay could only watch Taylor as she was opening up for the first time ever to the blond. It took a minute for Taylor to get her self together before she continued. "It's been really hard for me…and I'm trying to deal the best way I know how, but it seems like everything has fallen apart right before my eyes. I mean my mom dying, Gabriella barely even looks at me anymore, let alone talks to me, I have to move to a new home, and I don't even know if I will be able to graduate this year because I miss so much time out of school" she said while tears flowed heavily from her cheeks.

"Taylor…"

"Let me finish, …please" said Taylor looking at Sharpay in the eyes for the first time tonight. "I just wanted you to know that I am grateful for everything you and your brother are doing for me. I know I haven't been the easiest person to get along with, but I will try to see this as my home….if you allow me to and I'm really sorry for being a total bitch" she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Taylor I know you can't see it now, but you have a lot of people who care about you. I know that's unbelievable coming from me but it's true. I guess when your mom passed it made me realize that even though my parents are never around, I still have them. Then I realized that you really had no family anymore, and I guess I thought Ryan and I could fill that void if you wanted us to. I know you never liked me because of what I did to Gabriella and Troy….."

"And to be honest Sharpay… you aren't the nicest person in the world" said Taylor laughing a little.

"I know, I'm trying though…you have to give me that" she replied laughing. "I just wanted you to know that I'm here and so is Ryan. We can help look out for you also; it doesn't always have to be Troy. You think you can allow us to do that" asked Sharpay.

"I will try" replied Taylor.

"Who knows…you and I can actually become friends" said Sharpay smiling while extending her hand for Taylor.

"Yeah….who knows" replied Taylor while taking the blonds hand and shaking it.

"Now that's more like it!" yelled Troy from the door.

"Troy!!" yelled both girls as they darted for the door after Troy.


	4. Welcome Back

_Thank You So Much! I really do enjoy writing this story dealing with Taylor's situation. I kind of know how I want this to end, so keep having faith in me, and keep reviewing! It helps out a lot. Okay I hope you guys like this one._

**Welcome Back**

"Taylor, it's gonna be okay. You just have to walk straight into those doors with your head held high" said Sharpay applying her eyeliner in her rear view mirror, while Ryan was sitting in the back seat of Sharpay's hot pink convertible and Taylor was sitting in the passenger seat, shaking her leg and clutching her Abercrombie bag tightly to her chest.

"I don't know Sharpay, I haven't walked the halls of East High in quite sometime now" said Taylor anxiously looking out of the window at the big building.

"That doesn't matter" chimed in Ryan from the backseat, "Everybody loves you Taylor, that's more than my sister can say" he said.

Sharpay gave him the death star from the mirror. "Besides, everyone knows what happened and Troy has made sure that people aren't walking on egg shells around you. Everyone will be normal….okay" said Ryan massaging Taylor's shoulders from the back seat.

"I guess so" Taylor replied apprehensively. _'If everyone is acting normal, does that mean that Gabriella won't be talking to me'_ she thought.

"Look as soon as Sharpay finishes putting on her war paint, we will walk through the doors with you" said Ryan laughing. At this insult Sharpay threw her eyeliner right at Ryan's head, barely missing it. To which Taylor burst into laughter, which took both Ryan and Sharpay by surprised, but they joined in none the less.

After the bouts of laughter had subsided, Taylor turned to the twins and with a simple smile said thanks. Which was honestly enough for both of the Evans twins.

"Alright kiddies, lets go" said Sharpay opening her door and gracefully stepping out, Ryan followed her out and they both waited on the sidewalk for Taylor.

'_I guess it's now or never'_ thought Taylor to herself as she exited the car.

The unusual trio walked straight up to the front doors of East High and proceeded in. Nothing had changed much noticed Taylor as they entered the building. The lockers were still adorned in red and white, while posters of the latest school events hung dramatically throughout the halls. The ever present statue of the wildcat stood proudly in the middle of the school foyer. Taylor noticed that a few students had recognized that she finally decided to grace the school with her presence after her unexpected sabbatical.

Taylor took a deep breath while Ryan patted her back and gave her a reassuring look. "We are always here for you" said Sharpay as she took hold of Taylor's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "Now follow me. I tend to part crowds here like Moses parted the Red Sea" she said turning on her heels and walking down the hall.

Taylor had no choice but to follow the blonde down the hallways of East High, while the male blonde was walking behind her, it felt like she had hired body guards for this special occasion. She couldn't help the feeling that Troy had something to do with how this little set up was. True to her word Sharpay was parting the crowds with little to no effort. People continued to gaze upon her, and at the small chance that she gave someone eye contact; they would give her an empathetic look while trying to smile as genuine as possible.

They finally made it to her locker, and true to his word there was Troy waiting there for her arrival.

"Hey Tay" he said grabbing her into a hug, "How are you feeling this morning" he asked squeezing her tightly than releasing her. "As good as can be expected" she said a little nervously.

"You have nothing to worry about. We talked to the counselors and you will still graduate on time, I will help you with the extra classes in the afternoon" said Troy reassuringly.

"I know Troy, I'm not really worried about the school work or graduation, it's more of fitting back into the social standards of this school. Especially with one person" said Taylor turning to her locker and silently hoping she remembered her combination.

"On that note, I think it's time to make our way to our lockers" said Ryan. "Agreed" said Sharpay as they both made their way to their lockers faster than a speeding bullet.

Troy watched as the twins walked away. He looked at Taylor's turned back and sighed heavily. "Taylor it's not your fault. What's going on between Gabriella and myself is my doing, not yours" he said moving in closer behind her. "She doesn't understand our friendship and because she refuses to see our friendship for what it is, that's why it has been a strain on our relationship, mine and Gabriella's that is".

"You keep saying that Troy, but honestly if I was in Gabriella's shoes, I would be jealous too. I really don't blame her, we have been spending a lot of time together" said Taylor.

"You needed somebody Taylor! Even though you will never admit it, you needed your best friend through everything that went on, and she never showed up. Even after you and I got close, even after situations for your mom worsened, she didn't show up. You know what she did, she bitched at me for spending time with you, for talking on the phone with you, and for helping you out, when you needed it the most. Then she had the nerve to accuse me of kissing you" he said angrily.

"You did kiss me Troy" said Taylor, barely above a whisper.

"I know" he whispered back. "And it was great… but you know we both agreed that the kiss was a mistake, and that I was only doing it to get back at her" he said softly.

"It was a mistake, a very good mistake, but a mistake none the less. I didn't say that to throw it in your face, I'm just stating the facts. The fact is Troy you and I have been getting closer, closer than any girl would like to see her boyfriend get with another female" said Taylor.

"But Taylor…." said Troy.

"I know you were just trying to help me with my mom, and I will appreciate that more than you will ever know, but I would hate for your relationship to Gabriella end, on account of me and our friendship" she said.

"I just don't understand why I can't have both! Why do I have to choose!" shouted Troy, causing people to slow down and stare at him questioningly.

"Because it's the reality of the situation!" said Gabriella coming from around the corner, scaring Troy and Taylor. Gabriella stood right in front of the duo and crossed her arms across her chest. "So what is it gonna be Troy, because see I knew you lied about the kiss, even though you swore me down it never happened. And by rights I should be pissed! My boyfriend, who has been emotionally cheating on me for months, finally took the emotional side and made it physical by kissing my best friend Taylor!" she said staring between the two.

The crowd in the hallway was starting to gather around the scene in front of Taylor's locker. Taylor started breathing a little heavier, she felt the early signs of an anxiety attack starting to happen, and this was the last thing she needed on her first day back to school. Sharpay and Ryan had made there way back following the crowds, and both twins saw the commotion but most importantly they saw Taylor's reaction to it, and both sprang into action.

"Alright people, there is nothing to see here! Just get the hell out of here and mind your business!" yelled Sharpay starting to clear out the crowd.

"Uh, how about you guys take this somewhere a little more private" said Ryan whispering between the Troy, Gabriella, and Taylor. Ryan started rubbing Taylor's back to get her to calm down a little. Gabriella was still giving Troy and Taylor the death stares, and Taylor looked like she was very close to shedding tears.

"I think that is a very good idea" said Troy through gritted teeth and glaring back at Gabriella.

Ryan took Taylor's hand and walked with her into an empty classroom. Troy followed, and reluctantly Gabriella made her way into the room. By this time Sharpay had officially broken up the crowds and she and Ryan decided to stand guard at the door, just in case someone would try to disturb what was going on inside.

Gabriella was trying hard to fight back tears, but was losing the battle. The tears were just flowing out of her eyes non stop. Watching Gabriella cry was really hard for Taylor, and before you knew it the tears started to flow out of her eyes too. Troy just stood in between the two ladies; he was torn between the two girls and his face showed it. He honestly didn't know who to comfort first.

"I'm sorry Gaby, I really am" whispered Taylor, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"That really doesn't console me much" whispered Gabriella in return. Troy decided to remain quiet; he knew that this had to be worked out between the two ex-best friends.

"I just needed somebody there that could understand what I was going through, what I needed was you Gabriella" said Taylor looking right at her. Gabriella shifted the balance in her feet and looked away from Taylor quickly.

"But when you didn't show up, Troy kinda filled that void. I don't know what I would have done if he wasn't there, I wouldn't have made it by myself that's for sure. He was my rock, my shoulder to lean on when I couldn't even stand. One of my biggest fears was that I was gonna be alone after my mom died, but I wasn't alone and all of my thanks goes to Troy for that" she said looking right at Troy. "He looked out for me. But honestly I wish it were you" she said.

Gabriella finally looked at Taylor, she realized that Taylor was being nothing but genuine. It hurt Gabriella to know that she wasn't the friend she was suppose to be for Taylor, but how was she suppose to do that knowing that it was a possibility that she might lose Troy.

"Look….I know…..I know I haven't been the best person these past months," stammered Gabriella, "but I couldn't help the way I felt then and how I feel now. Troy I thought I was losing you, and even though my mind was telling me that you were only helping Taylor, my heart was telling me something totally different, and you guys confirmed my worse fears today" she said. "You actually kissed" she said silently as the tears started to flow down her face again.

"Gabriella that kiss didn't mean anything" said Taylor. "I was in a lot of pain and even though he would never admit it so was Troy, because of the turn your relationship had taken. It was more of a comfort kiss, and soon as it happened we both knew it was wrong" she said.

"She's right Gaby, we knew we were wrong and we vowed never to do it again" said Troy finally breaking his silence.

"That still doesn't provide me with much comfort, to know that you would kiss another girl!" yelled Gabriella trying to wipe her tears away.

"But Gabriella we were wrong, we both know that, and all I can do is apologize and ask for you to forgive me" he said reaching for her waist. "I want to fix us, and I know we can do that because I love you and I know you still love me. So if we have to start over, we will, we have to make this work for us Gabriella" he said pulling her into him.

"I know" Gabriella whispered into his chest.

"Than let's make it work" he said.

Taylor watched as the estranged lovers rekindled what they had lost. She realized that if she was being honest with herself, their relationship almost failed because of the connection she was making with Troy. The relationship started out innocently enough, but for her part she knew she wanted it to be more, and she just couldn't do that to Troy, Gabriella or herself.

"I have to go guys" she said, startling the couple. She proceeded to walk out the door but Troy stopped her before she left.

"What about us? I mean we can still be friends, right" he said looking at Taylor, than at Gabriella.

Gabriella looked down at her feet. _'If they continue to be friends, we will never make it'_ she thought to herself.

Taylor could see the look on Gabriella's face, and she knew instantly what she had to do. "Troy, I don't think it's a good idea that we keep hanging out like we do" she said. Troy's face dropped, he knew this day would come but he was still unprepared for the many emotions that was clouding his feelings.

"But me and Gaby are going to work out what's wrong in our relationship, that doesn't mean we still can't be friends Taylor" he said, almost sounding like he was pleading.

"Don't you get it Troy, what's wrong with your relationship is me! I can't destroy the relationship you and Gaby have together anymore! I can't have that on my conscious, I have to eliminate myself from the situation, you have been a big help, but it's time to move on. Everything changes and maybe this is a change for the better, you and Gaby will work yourself out, and I have Sharpay and Ryan to help me with anything that I need" she said, forcing her tears back down.

Troy looked taken back, he was literally speechless. He looked to Gabriella for help, but she continued to study her shoes as tears slid down her cheeks and onto the floor.

"Look I have to go; I hope everything works out for you two. And Gabriella I really am sorry about everything and how it went down" said Taylor, she gave Troy one last look and hurried out of the door. Once outside the tears that had been threatening to fall finally made their escape. She ran straight to the girl's bathroom. _'Hell of a welcome back'_ she thought as she slammed one of the doors to a stall closed and curled herself up in a ball and continued to cry.


	5. Open Letters

_Thank you so much, everyone! I'm glad more people are getting into this story. I think Taylor is a very good character that wasn't explored enough in the actual movies, for my liking. I hope you enjoy this chapter and understand the different perspectives of each character._

**Open Letters**

Time went on unusually slow but fast at the same time. Before Taylor knew it, a whole month had passed, and her missing Troy and their friendship was just as painful as the day she told him they couldn't be friends anymore. It was hard for her to see Gabriella and Troy in the hallways trying to resuscitate their ailing relationship, but it was something she knew deep down she had to do. Her feelings for Troy were becoming more than just 'wanting to be friends' with him, and she wouldn't be able to respect herself knowing she wanted more than just friendship. The kiss they shared was too close, and there was a possibility that it could have been more.

"Hey Tay, you're daydreaming again" said Sharpay as she sat their snack of popcorn down in front of her. Tonight was Sharpay's and Taylor's annual 'ladies night'. It was Sharpay's idea, and Taylor will forever be grateful for Sharpay's creative genius. "Sorry" said Taylor, "I'm finding it hard to stay focused these days" she said.

"I've noticed, but we must keep your mind on the task at hand, which is fixing your God awful cuticles" said Sharpay grimacing.

"Than why did you bring me popcorn, you know I'm gonna want to eat it?" asked Taylor.

"Because I'm starting with your feet first, now what color do you want? I'm more partial to pink, but whatever your heart desires" she said smiling.

"So are you like my personal genie now? Cause I could really use $1,000 dollars, I saw this lab top computer I really wanted" said Taylor giggling a little.

"Look McKessie, I don't like genies! It sounds too manly. Now, fairy god-mother, who is incredibly hot, with exceptional fashion taste is so much better" she said with a huge grin and a wink.

Somehow Taylor knew that even though Sharpay was joking there was a hint of truth behind that statement. "Okay fairy god-mom, I think I want red for my toenails and pink for my fingernails" replied Taylor.

"Alright, let me get started".

Sharpay got to work at once on Taylor's pedicure, while Taylor flipped through the television channels to find something to watch. She settled on True Blood and started working on the popcorn that Sharpay had brought for her.

Sharpay could tell that Taylor was totally into the show, which was a good thing that she was focused on something else other than Troy. The whole situation between those two was enough to get Sharpay's blood boiling. At first she was just looking to help Taylor out, you know, as a friend….or something like that, but when Sharpay found Taylor in the bathroom, balled up and crying her eyes out, it was enough to send her over the edge. Sharpay had never seen something so depressing in all her life. Taylor looked so pitiful in that bathroom stall, and it was all over Troy, who really didn't deserve Taylor, if that's the way he was gonna treat her and their friendship. She never really liked Gabriella either, but after seeing the way Gabriella has treated Taylor, her dislike for East High's "sweet girl" has been magnified times ten.

"Ow Sharpay! You're hurting me with your death grip" screamed Taylor.

"Oh,…ah, sorry. I was kinda lost in my own thoughts" said Sharpay apologetically.

"What were you thinking about that almost had you shaving my pinky toe to death?" said Taylor rubbing her wound.

"Um….I ah….I ah...."

"Hey Evans, spit it out already" said Taylor with an arched eyebrow.

"Okay, okay! I was thinking about the whole Troy, Taylor, and Gabriella triangle" Sharpay said a little rushed.

"Oh" replied Taylor a little taken back.

"It's just that I was thinking about how messed up the situation is, and how much I dislike Gabriella even more than I did before" said Sharpay. "And if given the chance I would really like to slap both her and Troy hard across the face".

"It's funny, cause sometimes I feel like doing that myself" replied Taylor with a slight grin.

The brown beauty and the blonde shared a good laugh over that one. Once they settled down to a comfortable silence, Sharpay had no choice but to tell Taylor the truth…as she saw it. "He's crazy about you Taylor" said Sharpay barely above a whisper.

"Who….Troy" said Taylor with a questioning look.

"Who else McKessie! The boy is bananas about you!" yelled Sharpay.

"How…..how do you know that?" asked Taylor.

"You know for a really smart girl, you can be rather daft sometimes. Troy loves you Taylor" said Sharpay softly. "I can tell….it's just the way he looks at you, and the way he is so overprotective, and he would kill someone if they messed with you".

"He's just a good friend! I'm the one who developed feelings for him when I shouldn't have! I'm the one who initiated the kiss in the first place! I'm the one who took something as innocent as friendship and made it more than it should have been, not Troy…..me!" yelled Taylor.

"Taylor what makes you think he didn't want to kiss you or that he hasn't developed the same feelings?" said Sharpay calmly. "I'm not trying to upset you, but I know what I see. I see a boy who is so conflicted about how he feels, he can't even function straight anymore. I see a boy that would do anything to make someone else happy. I see a boy who was there for you when no one else was and was willing to put his relationship on the back burner, just to make sure his 'friend' was doing fine. Frankly put Taylor, he loves you" said Sharpay.

Taylor just looked at Sharpay after she gave her mini speech. "If he has the same feelings that I do, then why did he go back to Gabriella" asked Taylor.

"Well that's easy, first off you really didn't give him a choice. You told him that you guys couldn't be friends anymore" said Sharpay picking up Taylor's left hand, and began working on her fingernails, "Secondly, he still loves Gabriella" she said shrugging her shoulders. "And to be honest with you, I will never understand his slight obsession with that girl, I mean she's not even all that" said Sharpay arching her eyebrow, while working on Taylor's nails.

Taylor sat quietly as Sharpay was finishing up her manicure. She was taking everything in that Sharpay said and trying to digest it the best way possible. If what Sharpay said was true, then that meant that Taylor would have a lot of sleepless nights, hoping upon hope that one day she and Troy would have there shot, there chance at love. "Is it possible for someone to be in love with two people at the same time" asked Taylor.

Sharpay thought seriously about the question. "I guess so, I mean Troy is in love with you and Gabriella, so yeah I guess it's possible".

"Do you think I made the right choice by not being friends with him" asked Taylor softly.

"Honestly, no. But I understand why you did. Gabriella would have used your friendship with him to make you out as the bad person instead of her being jealous. I never saw why you liked her either" said Sharpay.

"She's not a bad person; you just have to get to know her. Why are you so hell bent on hating her" asked Taylor, checking out her finished manicure and her feet.

"Well besides the obvious; her stealing my play, stealing Troy, and basically stealing my spotlight, I can see through her good girl façade. It's like she wants people to believe that she's nice and caring, but when things don't go her way the real girl makes an appearance. I guess I would respect her more if she were herself, and not playing the part she thinks people want to see" said Sharpay, packing up her nail kit.

"Oh, I guess that's a good enough reason. She has always seemed real to me" said Taylor.

"Really, even after totally ignoring you after your mom passed" said Sharpay nonchalantly.

Taylor felt as if she had been hit hard in the chest. She just realized that she really hadn't been thinking about her mom at all for the past couple of weeks. All that has been on her mind was Troy and the friendship that was lost. Immediately the tears started to well up in her eyes, _'how could I be so selfish'_?

"Taylor I'm so sorry" said Sharpay hurrying over to her friend and embracing her. "I was just talking and I didn't think about what I was saying".

"It's not your fault" said Taylor sniffling. "I just realized that I haven't been thinking about my mom at all the past couple of weeks. It's like I forgot that she is dead, all I have been thinking about is Troy and his stupid relationship with Gabriella. I can't believe that I have been this selfish" she said crying.

"Oh Taylor, you have not been selfish at all. Trust me, I know what selfish is and there isn't anybody that I know that would use that word to describe you" said Sharpay keeping her embrace with Taylor. "I think you are starting to move on, and honestly your mom would want that for you. She wouldn't want you depressed and sad all the time" said Sharpay.

"But she would at least want me to honor her memory by not forgetting her" cried Taylor.

"Taylor you _are_ honoring her memory, by finishing school and moving on. You can't mourn forever and I think your heart was telling you it's time to let go" said Sharpay falling from the embrace and looking Taylor in her eyes. "I'm not saying forget your mom, you will never be able to do that, I'm saying that you have to let your heart heal……so let it" said Sharpay.

Taylor continued to let the tears roll down her eyes. Sharpay's words were very comforting but she just wasn't ready to let go her mom. "You know Troy use to console me when I was a mess like this ….but I'm glad it's you here Evans" said Taylor very softly. "Could you hold me the way Troy use to".

"Sure,.…no problem". Sharpay grabbed Taylor into a hug and allowed her to cry on her shoulder. _'I can't believe how strong this girl is, she has been through so much, and she still manages to be sweet and caring. I swear if Troy does another thing to hurt her, I'm gonna permanently damage his face'_ Sharpay thought to herself.

While the blonde was still comforting the brown beauty, they heard the bell ring suddenly. "Who could be here this time of night" said Sharpay letting go of Taylor.

"I'm not sure" replied Taylor wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

Sharpay got up and walked to the foyer of the huge house and opened the door. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw who was standing on the other side.

"Chad"? she said questioningly.

"Uh….hey Sharpay, uh…..is Taylor in" Chad asked.

"Yeah, um she is in the family room" she said moving to the side so he could walk in. "I'll take you back there if you want….it's just around….."

"Oh that's okay, I'm just here to drop something off" said Chad cutting Sharpay off.

"Okay…uh why don't I go get her" said Sharpay looking at Chad suspiciously. Sharpay walked around the corner to go and get Taylor for Chad, she couldn't understand why Chad was being so stand-offish.

Chad felt very uncomfortable being in the Evans residence. It had been sometime since he had been alone with Taylor, and he really didn't know how to behave. It hurt Chad a lot that Troy and Taylor had developed a relationship deeper than anything they had together. He didn't know how to deal with it so he stayed away. By the time he got over his own issues and was ready to be a good friend to Taylor again, her mother had passed, and it was obvious to him that she only wanted and needed Troy, so he stayed away for good….until now that is.

"Chad!" said Taylor entering the living room where Chad was standing. She walked up to him and gave him a big hug. It had been sometime since she had some time with her first boyfriend.

"Hey Taylor" replied Chad while returning the hug. "What are you doing here" she asked.

"Um well….I wanted to see you, since it had been awhile, since the funeral and all" said Chad quietly. Taylor shifted in her feet. "And Troy asked me to drop something off for him" he said.

"Really, that's a little unexpected" replied Taylor.

"Yeah I guess. Before I give you what he wanted you to have, I just wanna say that I'm sorry for not being someone you could depend on lately. I kinda had my own issues to work through, about…..us not working out and everything….and I let that effect how I was as a friend".

"Chad you don't have to…."

"No I do Taylor. I had the nerve to be judgmental about Gabriella and I was doing the same thing she was, and for that I'm truly sorry" he said reaching out to give Taylor a hug.

Taylor hugged Chad back and they embraced each other for quite sometime. "Oh before I forget here is what I was suppose to give you, here it is" said Chad while he pulled out a letter and handed it to Taylor. "Troy asked me to bring this to you, but apparently you guys aren't really on speaking terms so I told him I would be glad to help out a friend" said Chad.

"Uh, thanks" said Taylor grabbing the letter from Chad. "Well Tay, I really have to get going, so I guess I will see you later" said Chad bending down and giving Taylor a kiss on her forehead.

"Well…okay. Don't be a stranger Chad" said Taylor walking him to the door. "I won't, I promise" said Chad winking on his way out the door. Taylor watched as Chad got into his car and drove down the street. After closing the door she ran straight to her room and looked at the letter from Troy. She saw on the envelope her name written in Troy's handwritten and a nervous energy ran through her. For the first time in a month she felt alive. Taylor stared at the letter for quite sometime before opening it, she was afraid of what she was going to read. Finally after sometime, she got the courage to open up the letter and read what Troy had written to her.

_Dear Taylor,_

_You won't believe how long it took me to write this. For weeks I have been thinking about writing you an email, but emails seem so impersonal to me, so here I am doing it the old fashioned way. _

_I have to say Tay that this past month has been one of the hardest for me. I watch you in school, and my heart breaks every time because I can't talk to you. I see you and my mind always goes back to you telling me we couldn't be friends any more. I want so badly to hold you and to tell you how much I miss you, but I can't because of the promise I made to Gabriella and because of what you told me. I keep telling myself that I don't understand why I had to give up one of the best friendships I have ever had, but deep down I do understand. _

_Tay I have been lying to myself for quite sometime now. I've been trying to convince myself that things are how they use to be but they aren't. I keep telling myself that I love Gabriella, and I do, but not the way I use to. She use to be my whole world, and after a month of trying to get back what we had, I realized that we will never go back to what we use to be. I figured the reason Gabriella was being such a witch was because I wasn't spending enough time with her and she didn't understand how much I needed to help you and be there for you. But I think she knew what I am only starting to realize now! She knew that I was falling for you and it was nothing that anybody could do to stop it. Basically put, Taylor McKessie I love you._

_I think I always have known that my love for you was deeper than friendship, especially after we kissed. It's like we connected, and I never connected with anyone on that level ever before. I just thought that we were soul mates, but it was something more than that, it was something more than a connection, it felt like and still feels like true love._

_My feelings started out innocently enough, my only intentions was to be there for you, not to fall in love, but it happened and it's no way I can turn these feelings off. It is killing me in the inside to have these thoughts, and feelings about you Taylor, but I can't help it. It also hurts me to know that I'm gonna have to break Gabriella's heart eventually. Taylor I know what I have to do, but I'm so scared to do it. So I guess I'm saying all this to let you know that I, Troy Bolton, am crazy in love with you, Taylor McKessie, and to please have patience with me, because I'm trying to figure out the best way to handle this very delicate situation. Please keep being the warm, beautiful, and caring person you are, and I promise I will fix this. I will break up with Gabriella, but I'm asking for time to do it correctly. I can't wait to hold you in my arms, and whisper in your ear, and kiss you with all the passion I have built up in me. I just need time, so that's what I'm asking for; time and your love in return._

_I will get in contact with you very soon._

_Love Always and Forever_

_Troy_

The top of Taylor's shirt was completely soaked; she couldn't believe that Troy was returning the love that she had for him. Even though she was elated about what she just read, she also feared what was gonna happen in future. Taylor went to sleep that night with puffy eyes, and a mix of exuberant happiness with stomach churning anxiety.


	6. The Choice Is Yours

_Again, thank you guys so much for the love. This story is coming along just great. Please continue with the love and reviews!_

**The Choice Is Yours **

Sharpay was starting to tear up again after reading Troy's letter, for which seemed like the hundredth time, within hours of Taylor receiving it.

"It's just so beautiful" replied Sharpay as she handed the letter back to Taylor. The two ladies were sitting in the cafeteria at the table that Sharpay had been using for the last four years. Taylor was still trying to adjust to sitting above everyone in the café; she usually sat with the other Wildcats downstairs but this was just another one of those many changes that Taylor had come to expect this year.

"Yeah I know, when I read it last night the top of my shirt was so soaking wet" chuckled Taylor. "I just have this nervous energy mixed with fear about what is gonna happen next".

"Have you been able to talk to him yet?" asked Sharpay.

"Nope. He said in the letter that he would get in contact with me when he could. But he did give me a knowing look today when we walked out of homeroom. I guess that was his way of reassuring me, I know it's gonna be real hard for him to have to break up with Gabriella" whispered Taylor.

"It's gonna be real hard for who to break up with Gabriella?" asked Ryan settling down after getting his lunch.

"Who do you think Ryan!" snapped Sharpay. "And keep it down! We don't want the whole world to know" she quietly said to her brother.

"You don't want the whole world to know what?" asked Ryan totally clueless.

"Urgh!" screamed Sharpay as she got up to go throw her trash away. "I'm going to the auditorium Taylor, if you need me" she said and immediately turned away to make her way out of the café.

'_Dramatic to the end'_ thought Taylor with a smile. "Here Ryan, maybe this will help you understand" as she handed over the letter to Ryan.

Taylor really didn't know when but her relationship with the two Evans twins had turned very brotherly and sisterly really fast. She felt comfortable expressing herself with them and sharing personal things with them without a second thought. The only other person she ever did that with was Troy, and it was a very comforting feeling to know that she had other people that were generally interested in her life and well being.

"Uh, wow" said Ryan breaking Taylor out of her thoughts. "He just put it all on the table, huh" he said while handing her the letter back. Taylor took the letter she treasured so much and placed it back into her binder.

"Yeah, it was a little unexpected but I'm glad he decided for himself what was right for him" said Taylor.

"Yeah I guess" he replied. "I wander how he's gonna break up with her" said Ryan, more to himself than anyone else. Taylor followed his eyes to the table that Troy and Gabriella were. The rest of the self made gang was around the couple engaged in their own conversations. Taylor watched as Gabriella whispered something into Troy's ear that made him blush and chuckle a little, it was enough to make her physically ill.

"I don't know Ryan, but I hope it's soon" said Taylor rolling her eyes.

Ryan and Taylor finished the rest of the lunch period talking about their upcoming plans for the rest of their senior year. Once the bell rang, the pair made their way out of the cafeteria and into the crowded hallway. "Hey you want me to walk you to class?" asked Ryan.

"Uh…I think I will be okay" replied Taylor.

"Okay, I will see you at home" said Ryan turning around as he headed for the auditorium. Taylor watched as he ran down the hall to class; she was prolonging her stay in the hallway as long as she could. She hated the period after lunch, for some odd reason it was the only period she had with Gabriella. Not only did she have class with her, but Gabriella's seat was right behind hers. It was a tension that she could live without, but she had to take this class in order to make up for the time she missed at the beginning of the year.

"Ms. McKessie you need to hurry to class the late bell is about to ring" said the hall monitor Mr. Peterson.

"Okay Mr. Peterson, I'm on my way" she said and walked down the hall and into the class. She noticed that Gabriella was already seated. As hard as tried to avoid eye contact it never seemed to work, she always ended up looking at Gaby right in the eyes, and guilt, frustration, and anger would flood her body in a matter of seconds. Today was no different; both young women saw one another, looked at each other directly in the eye and immediately turned away. Taylor went and sat down and hoped that class would fly by. _'I really wish I could take this class with a one on one aid'_ Taylor thought.

"Alright, settle down class….settle down" said Mrs. Laurence, their advanced chemistry teacher. The talking stopped at once and the students who were standing up went immediately to their seats.

"Today we will be starting our in class project, which will be worth fifteen percent of your overall grade. Each student will be paired off with another student, and each person in the pair will have responsibilities that must be met in order for the group to receive one hundred percent. Please listen for your name so you know who your partner will be" said Mrs. Laurence. "Once I call your name along with your partners name, please come and pick your packets up that has all of your instructions available".

'_Please God, don't pair me off with Gabriella....please don't pair me off with Gabriella'_ thought Taylor.

"Alright, listen up class for your names. Stevenson and McNair, Combs and Johnson, Slavoski and McCormack, Williams and Benjamin,……"

Mrs. Laurence continued to call out names and students went up to grab the packet she was handing out for the project. As she called off each name, despair was slowly starting to creep up into her mind. Not only was her name not being called but neither was Gabriella's.

"And last but definitely not least Montez and McKessie" finished Mrs. Laurence.

Taylor felt her stomach drop and her shoulders slouch at the same time. In the back of Taylor, Gabriella's hand shot straight in the air.

"Ah,….Mrs. Laurence is it a possibility that we can switch partners?" asked Gabriella. Taylor turned around to look at Gabriella. "I can't believe you're gonna ask her that in front of the whole class" said Taylor quietly, who was shocked by Gabriella's boldness.

"Look I know you don't want to be my partner, I'm just trying to make it easier on both of us" she said.

"Ms. McKessie and Ms. Montez can I see you both at my desk?" asked Mrs. Laurence. "Alright class, now that you have your partners and packets, you may get started, you should be able to at least assign who is going to do what". "Ladies, I'm waiting" said Mrs. Laurence looking directly at both Taylor and Gabriella.

Both beautiful women got up reluctantly and made their way to Mrs. Laurence desk. They stood a couple of feet from one another, not daring to even look at each other let alone Mrs. Laurence.

"Now why is it that you want a new partner Ms. Montez?" asked Mrs. Laurence, "and please look at me darling, that's apart of respect".

"I just don't think it's a good idea for Taylor and me to work together" said Gabriella looking directly at the teacher.

"And why is that?" asked Mrs. Laurence.

"Uh…um…um"

"We really don't get along any more" said Taylor cutting in for Gabriella. "And since this project is worth fifteen percent of our grade, I….well we both agree that working with someone else would be more beneficial".

Gabriella chanced a glance at Taylor, she noticed that Taylor was fidgeting around with something on Mrs. Laurence desk and not really looking at the teacher.

"You know it really pains me to see two of my best and brightest students not talking to one another, and what's worse you were known for being best friends, and you ladies don't even give each other the courtesy of looking at one another. You act as if the other girl doesn't exist" said Mrs. Laurence a little agitated. Mrs. Laurence looked from Gabriella to Taylor and realized that she wasn't getting through to either one of them. _'It's like talking to a brick wall'_ she thought.

"Ladies I need for both of you to look at me" said Mrs. Laurence, while she waited to get both of the young ladies attention. "I can not grant your request for a new partner; you two are just going to have to work out your differences in order to get this project done."

"But Mrs. Laurence if we could…."

"I'm sorry Mrs. McKessie…." said Mrs. Laurence cutting Taylor off, "But that is my final decision".

"C'mon Taylor, let's just do the project, she's not gonna change her mind" said Gabriella turning around and walking to her seat. "Don't forget your packet ladies" said Mrs. Laurence.

Taylor reached back and grabbed the packet from Mrs. Laurence. She walked quietly back to her seat and utter disbelief. Gabriella was already at her seat pushing their chairs together so they could get started on the assignment. _'How many bad days can you have in a year?! Gosh!' _thought Taylor to herself. She made her way back to her seat and handed Gabriella the packet, which she immediately began to peruse.

"I guess the first thing we need to do is assign responsibilities" said Gabriella not looking at Taylor.

"Fine whatever" said Taylor getting more and more agitated by the minute.

"Look Taylor, I know you don't want to do this with me, and if you had it your way you could ignore me for the rest of the school year but its not gonna happen. Were being forced to interact with one another, were being forced to work together, so let's just make the best of it. Once this is over we can go back to "acting like each other doesn't exist" as Mrs. Laurence so eloquently pointed out" said Gabriella harshly, but was able to maintain a low speaking tone.

Taylor looked at Gabriella and had a sudden urge to laugh but thought it was best not to do so. "Fine let's get started, I guess since there is only one packet I will copy down what I need to do" said Taylor opening up her notebook and grabbing a pencil, "and I guess we need to come up with some schedule of when we need to meet outside of school, to get this done quickly".

Gabriella shook her head in agreement and watched as Taylor pulled out some blank paper to copy down her work on, but something in Taylor's notebook caught her eye.

"Taylor what is that?" asked Gabriella.

"What is what?" said Taylor looking at Gabriella questioningly.

"That! That piece of paper, it looks like it has Troy's handwriting on it" said Gabriella pointing at the inside front of Taylor's notebook.

Taylor immediately started to panic, but she was trying her best to play it cool. "Oh, it's….it's nothing" said Taylor as she hurried up and closed her notebook.

"If it's nothing then why are you stuttering and trying to hide it" said Gabriella with her voice rising a little.

"Look Gabriella, Troy wrote me a letter okay" said Taylor in a whisper as she moved in closer to Gabriella's face. "He just wanted to know how I was doing, since we haven't talked in a month. He wanted to make sure I was taking my medication and that I was dealing with my mothers death, okay. You know he was being a good friend,….or maybe you don't know" said Taylor, while snatching the packet out of Gabriella's hand as she began to write.

Taylor had hit below the belt, and she knew it, but she had to do what was necessary so that Gabriella wouldn't know the true contents of that letter.

"I thought that you and Troy weren't gonna be friends anymore?" questioned Gabriella obviously upset. Taylor could here her voice shaking, which made her feel instantly guilty about lying to her.

"We're not. I guess he just wanted to make sure I was okay" said Taylor, while she continued to copy down her notes, and making sure she didn't look at Gabriella.

"Well call me crazy, but I think that letter had a lot more in it than you are letting on Taylor. I'm sorry if I seem a little suspicious, but you two are known for sneaking around on me" said Gabriella trying to fight back the tears she felt rising to her eyes.

Taylor sighed, "Look I have apologized for kissing Troy, it was a mistake and we both knew it as soon as it happened. Nothings going on between us…nothing okay" said Taylor.

"Well if nothing _is_ going on, let me read the letter" said Gabriella, trying to get her self together.

"What! Are you crazy!" yelled Taylor causing everyone in the class to stop talking and look at them.

"Yes I am!" yelled back Gabriella while standing up, "Prove me wrong Taylor! Let me see what was in that letter!"

"You want to know what was in the letter" yelled Taylor while standing to face Gabriella, "THAN ASK TROY YOURSELF!" she yelled. Taylor got her things and walked out of the classroom ignoring Mrs. Laurence yells to come back. She decided she had enough of East High for the day and walked straight out of the building and headed to her favorite place in the world.

Gabriella was taken back by what had just transpired. She felt the tears starting to sting her eyes as she ran out of the classroom and straight into the arms of a hard body.

"Gabriella what's wrong" asked Ryan.

"Nothing,…I need to find Troy" she said harshly.

"Well he's in the auditorium, watching the drama club rehearse" said Ryan.

"Thanks" said Gabriella as she ran away from Ryan and headed straight for the auditorium. Once she got to the auditorium, she quickly located where Troy was and walked straight up to him "TROY! We need to talk!" she yelled. Tears were still flooding down her face, but she could care less about how she looked, she was more concerned about her future with the only boy she has ever loved. Gabriella turned around and walked into one of the dressing rooms and started to pace while she waited for Troy to arrive.

"Gabriella what the hell is wrong with you?" asked Troy as he made his way into the dressing room and closed the door behind him. "You just come in rehearsal and yell at me and you're crying" he said with concern as he walked up to her and grabbed her face.

Gabriella immediately shoved him away and sat in one of the chairs located in the corner of the room. She crossed her arms across her chest as she was deciding what the right thing to say was.

"Gabriella" said Troy questioningly, while arching his eyebrow.

Gabriella looked directly at him. "My problem is you Troy. I love you too much,…I love you so much that it hurts" she stuttered as the tears started to come down in a heavy flow. "I know you're being dishonest with me….I saw that letter Troy, I saw that you gave her a letter and I want to know why" she said.

Troy closed his eyes and sighed heavily, "Did you read the letter?" he asked her.

"No,….but I have a good idea of what was in it, and it damn sure wasn't you being concerned for a friend!" she yelled. He just stood quietly as he watched his first love crying in the corner, he didn't know what to say, he was at a total lost for words.

"You have to make a choice Troy, it's time for you to be a man and make a choice! The decision has always been yours whether or not we would be together!" she yelled trying to calm down her crying, "You know where I stand, but I have know clue where you stand. Some days I think you love me and other days I'm not so sure, sometimes I think you just stay with me because it's comfortable!" she yelled.

"Gabriella…..let me explain" he said quietly.

"Explain what Troy! There is nothing to explain, either you want to be with me or you don't! You come find me once you have made up your mind!" she yelled walking to the door and opening it, "And not a minute later" she yelled while walking out of the door.

Troy couldn't believe what had just happened, he knew that breaking up with Gabriella was going to be hard, but it wasn't supposed to be like this. "What the fuck have I gotten myself into!" he yelled at himself.

"I don't know" said Mrs. Darbus, "but I would appreciate it if you and Gabriella would have your little teenage drama outside of my theater" she said ushering Troy out of the dressing room. Troy walked into the hall and noticed that Sharpay was standing in the doorway of her dressing room across the hall, shaking her head.

"You need to fix this Troy, and fix it soon, before you find yourself alone. Like she said the choice is yours".


	7. Happiness and Fear

_Thank you so much for the love from all my reviewers. I don't own anything, even though I wish I did____, now without further ado, East High Chronicles._

**Happiness and Fear**

Troy walked out the school that day in a daze. He couldn't believe what happened, Gabriella completely ignored him the rest of the day and ran out of the building soon as the bell rang. He tried calling after her but she completely ignored him and made her way off of school grounds as soon as possible. _'Kinda like what I did to her, when I found out Taylor's mom had passed' _thought Troy to himself.

He had made the decision weeks ago to break up with Gabriella, even before Taylor told him they couldn't be friends anymore. He knew in his heart that he had to be true to his feelings about Taylor; it was the only fair thing to do for everyone involved. Troy made his way to his truck, hopped in and tried to call Taylor on his phone, but all he got was her voice mail: _Hey it's Taylor! I'm not here right now but leave a message after the beep and I will think about getting back to you when I get a chance. Until then, God Bless._

Troy couldn't help but smile when he heard her voice; it was like an overwhelming since of warmth and love went through his entire body. He knew what he had to do, it was now or never. Troy turned the ignition on, and made his way out of the school's parking lot. He traveled the path that had become so familiar to him over the past couple of years, the path that lead straight to Gabriella's.

Gabriella was in her room curled up in a ball. She had cried so much there were no more tears coming out of her eyes, but her body was still experiencing the motions. _'You should have seen this coming'_ she thought to herself. _'Troy started becoming distant months ago; you just didn't want to accept it' _she thought to herself_. _Gabriella grabbed the bear that Troy won her when they had gone to the local fair on one of their first dates. She clutched the stuffed animal to her chest with extra force, her heart hurt so badly, and all she wanted was for the pain to stop.

"Gabriella" she heard someone say her name softly. She turned her head immediately to the door and saw Troy standing there with a solemn look on his face. Without waiting for her to say anything he just walked in, closed the door behind him, and sat on the edge of the bed with his back turned away from her.

"I guess you made your decision than" said Gabriella sitting up in an Indian style, while still holding the bear to her. She looked at the back of Troy's head and she heard him starting to cry silently.

Troy shook his head yes, but didn't turn around to look at Gabriella. He was embarrassed about the display he was putting on, but it was like he couldn't control his own body or emotions. There was an awkward silence between the two, not to mention there was a physical and almost tangible emotional distance that seemed to be growing with every passing second.

"Just get it over with Troy" said Gabriella with a trembling voice. "Do what you came to do".

Troy stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes; he turned around and looked directly into to Gabriella's eyes. "It's not that simple" he said quietly.

"It is that simple Troy, you made up your mind…..so let's hear it".

"I…I have to explain why. Can you let me do that?" he said.

"Fine." said Gabriella, clutching the bear more tightly. She watched as Troy started to pace around her room, she could see he was trying to find the right words to use, but the words really didn't matter to her. She knew her heart would break no matter what he said.

"Gabriella, I love you" he started off, "I love you so much that it hurts for me to do this,…this way. You were the best thing to ever happen to me, you opened up this new world of possibilities I never knew existed and these feelings and emotions I didn't even know I had inside".

"Then why are you breaking up with me" she said with a quivering voice, not daring to look at him.

"Because the love I feel for you now, is totally different from how I use to feel about you" he said.

She looked at him questioningly. She really didn't understand how his love for her seemed to decrease over the years but her love for him only increased with each passing day.

"Let me explain…..Gabriella you are all I thought about when we started dating, it was like you took over my life in a good way. All I wanted to do was make you happy and seeing you smile, seeing you sing, always bought joy to my life. Knowing that you were happy, made me happy and it made me love you" she said.

"Then what changed?" she asked looking directly into his eyes.

"I kissed Taylor…and something inside me changed, it was like I woke up from a daze. For the first time in my life I felt….I felt….alive. It's like in an instant she changed me" said Troy with unfocused eyes.

"Like I use to do for you" said Gabriella breaking Troy out of his trance.

"Yeah….like you use to do for me" said Troy looking sad again, "but magnified times a hundred, that's what Taylor does for me."

There was another awkward silence between the two. Gabriella was trying to compose herself after listening to what Troy had to say. _"This hurts more than what I thought it would" _she thought she said to herself but she ended up saying it out loud.

Troy sighed out loud. "I know it hurts Gabriella, but you have to know that it was never my intention to hurt you…not like this. I wanted to be honest with you but I was still trying to figure out my feelings for you and Taylor. Once I knew what I wanted and what was best for me, I was trying to figure out the best way to go about telling you…and then everything just blew up".

"So what is the best decision for you Troy" said Gabriella quietly.

"I have to break up with you Gabriella, or else….or else I can never know what could be between Taylor and me" said Troy.

Gabriella took a deep breath as tears started to fall down her eyes. "Well I guess you made your decision then, see it wasn't so hard" she stated quietly.

"Look Gabriella, I just want to know that we can still be friends, and I want to know that one day you will forgive me….."

"Troy there just words. Once your done here your gonna run straight to her, your gonna run straight to Taylor!" yelled Gabriella, getting off her bed to stand in front of Troy.

"Gabriella please listen…." said Troy.

"No Troy you listen! I love you….I love you so much, that even though you're hurting me more than you'll ever know,…. I want you to be happy. If…..if….Taylor is what makes you happy…. then go for it Troy. I would rather see you happy with her, than see you miserable with me" said Gabriella while she wiped tears away from her eyes.

"Do you mean that?" asked Troy starring into her eyes intently.

"Yes, I can't stand the fact that I know you don't want to be with me anymore, but you deserve happiness, and a shot at true love, and it's obvious I can't give that to you, and I think I've known that for some time. That's probably why I was fighting so hard to keep you" she said quietly.

Troy just suddenly grabbed Gabriella into a tight embrace. He placed his head against her and breathed in the smell he had come so use to smelling. "Thank You, so much Gaby" he whispered.

She hugged him back just as tightly, it was gonna be hard to let him go, but she knew it was the right thing to do. Besides she was tired of being seen as the school bitch. "Troy can you try to do one thing for me" she asked pushing away from him.

"Sure, anything." he replied.

"Can you try not to…uh…to parade your new relationship around? I mean,…..this isn't coming out right" she said.

"I get it Gabriella, I will try to be considerate of your feelings, only if….you can be a little more considerate of Taylor's" said Troy.

"I will try my best Troy" she replied. She walked to her bedroom door and Troy knew it was his hint to leave. He couldn't believe that his relationship with Gabriella was over, just like that. But any feelings of sadness were clouded by his feelings of realizing that he was about to be with Taylor. He was free. He was free to love, trust, and cherish a girl who deserved happiness just as much as he did.

Troy walked out of the door but came back; he looked at Gabriella one more time and thanked her again for understanding his choice. "You know Gabriella you deserve happiness also" he said.

"Yeah….I guess so. Goodbye Troy" she said closing her door while tears began to stream down her face again. She didn't wait for him to respond; she just shut the door and shut Troy out of her life forever. She ran over to her bed and began to sob heavily. The worse pain she had ever felt in her life was happening to her and it was nothing she could do about it, but lay in her bed, curled up in a ball, and cry.

Troy heard her crying from the other side of the door and he couldn't help but to feel bad about the situation, but he knew he had to follow his heart, and his heart was saying Taylor all the way. Troy looked at Gabriella's door one more time, "Goodbye Gabriella" he said, and he walked out of the Montez house forever.

Troy ran to his truck and was headed for the Evans house. He looked down at his phone that he left in the car and noticed that he missed five phone calls, and they were all from Sharpay. _'That's odd, Sharpay never called me, not unless it had something to do with Taylor'_ thought Troy to himself while trying not to panic.

Troy redialed the number and waited for Sharpay to pick up the phone.

"Troy finally you picked up your phone!" he heard Sharpay say before he even got a chance to speak. "I've been calling you for like the last half an hour!" she said.

"Is everything alright? Is something wrong with Taylor?" he asked concernedly.

"Well she hasn't come home yet, and she's not picking up her phone. Ryan and I have been calling her since we got home and noticed she wasn't here. We wanted to make sure she was okay, because of everything that happened in school today" he heard Sharpay say. Troy could tell that she was trying to keep her voice steady.

"Alright, well I will try her phone again…."

"We've already tried that Troy! She's not picking up!" yelled Sharpay into the phone.

"Okay…okay, I have an idea where she might be, I'll go there and see if she's there" said Troy trying to calm Sharpay down, as well as himself.

"If you're talking about the park, we've already tried. I sent Ryan over there but she was nowhere to be found" she said with her voice quivering a bit.

"Did you try down by the lake on the hill?" said Troy getting increasingly nervous.

"Yes Troy, we tried there! Look I'm getting worried, it's starting to get dark!" yelled Sharpay.

"Okay look, I'm gonna go around and look for her. I will try all her favorite spots. I suggest you and Ryan do the same! We will update each other every half hour okay" said Troy.

"Alright, Ryan and I are on our way" said Sharpay, hanging up the phone.

Troy couldn't believe this was happening! It was like he could never catch a break! If something happened to Taylor he would never forgive himself. _'Taylor baby, where are you'_ he thought to himself as he drove out of Gabriella's driveway and onto the open road.


	8. Take It Slow

_Hey everyone. I'm so sorry about the delay, but I had family issues to deal with and they were pretty serious. I hope I haven't lost your interest in the story. Here goes nothing. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Give plenty of reviews guys._

**Take It Slow**

Troy paced around the Evans living room for what seemed like the millionth time. It was already dark outside, and Sharpay, Ryan, and he had no luck finding Taylor. His worrying was in over drive as he made his way around the living room again. Sharpay was seated in the oversized sofa next to her brother. Ryan had his head in his hands, while Sharpay continued to shake her leg uncontrollably.

"I just don't understand why we can't call the cops and report this!" yelled Sharpay breaking everyone out of there thoughts.

"I told you already Shar; we can't report someone missing unless it's been seventy two hours. She hasn't been gone that long" said Ryan, sighing.

Troy just looked at the two twins, he knew they meant well but they really weren't helping. Sharpay had said the same thing for fifth time in the last forty five minutes, and Ryan patiently answered her, the same way every time. He knew they were just as concerned about Taylor as he was, but he wished they would say something more productive. "Hey guys have we checked all her favorite spots" asked Troy.

"Yeah, I've checked Tony's Pizza, the park, even the science lab back at school" said Ryan. "And I've checked the small engineering shop she likes to go to" said Sharpay.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that place" said Troy still pacing.

"I've also checked the mall and went into all of the stores she likes, even that computer store she goes into all the time, and I still couldn't find her" said Sharpay, flinging her hands up in frustration.

"I checked the park again and some places I thought she wouldn't be, and I still haven't seen her" said Troy rubbing his temples. "Look, I know I can't sit here and wait like this any longer, I'm gonna go looking again" he said while throwing his jacket on and heading for the door.

"Troy wait a minute!" yelled Ryan. "Let's just wait here, she might show up later on, or she might even call. The best thing we can do right now is to wait together" said Ryan.

"It's killing me waiting like this!" yelled Troy. "I mean what if something bad has happened to her. I will never forgive myself, if I let something happen to her!" yelled Troy.

"Nothing has happened" said Ryan calmly.

"How can you be so sure!" asked Troy. "It's my fault she's gone anyway! I mean if I just was honest with myself and broke up with Gabriella earlier, we wouldn't be going through this right now!" he yelled.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling that Taylor is okay. She is fine,….I think she just wanted to get away for awhile. Troy you can't blame yourself for what happened, Taylor's a big girl, she is stronger than what any of us think she is, she can take care of herself. She wouldn't do anything stupid Troy, so calm down. Let's just _all_ relax and wait until she comes home. That way we aren't worried about each as well as Taylor" said Ryan looking between Sharpay and Troy.

Sharpay continued to shake her leg; she had a pained expression on her face as she was trying to take heed to her brother's words.

"I'm not worried about her doing anything stupid; it's those other idiots out there that I'm concerned about! I didn't even get a chance to tell her that I love her" said Troy chocking up.

"Troy, Taylor knows that you love her" said Sharpay from the sofa.

"But I never got the opportunity to actually say it to her, I said it in a letter, but not directly to her, and all I wanted was for her to know that" said Troy trying to mask his emotions.

"Look Troy, Taylor knows that you love her. Right now I honestly think she needs to clear her head" said Ryan.

"But….."

"But nothing Troy! Sit down and chill!" yelled Ryan.

"Fine" said Troy a little irritably, while taking off his jacket. He finally sat down in the sofa next to Sharpay. "Sharpay, why don't you turn on the TV so we can watch something, that will take our minds off of Taylor a little" said Ryan. "I will go and get us something to eat".

Ryan went into the kitchen to fix some snacks for everyone while they waited. Sharpay turned the television on and found a basketball game she thought Troy would like to watch. She hated sports, but if it could keep his mind off of Taylor than it would be well worth sitting through the agony. They watched the game in silence for awhile. Neither one was really paying attention; they both had the unfocused look to them. Eventually Ryan returned with the food and they ate in silence, each person lost in their own thoughts about what to do and where Taylor could possibly be.

"What time is it now?" asked Troy.

"Looks like it's going on 11:30" said Ryan.

Troy groaned out loud and started shaking his leg like Sharpay.

"Look I'm going up stairs to take a shower, I will be back down" announced Sharpay as she walked out of the living room and up the stairs.

"I guess a girl will never stop being a girl" said Troy nonchalantly.

"Naw, she's just really worried about Taylor. More worried than she is letting on, so when she needs to get away, she takes a shower to get her thoughts and herself together" said Ryan flipping the channels with the remote.

"I wish Taylor would have done that, instead of this. Hell I wish she just would have gone to the park" said Troy laying back on the sofa and looking towards the ceiling.

"Yeah I understand but I have a feeling she will be fine" said Ryan, "Grant it I'm gonna hurt her once I find out she's okay" smiled Ryan, "but I know she's okay".

"I hope so" said Troy yawning. He was getting extremely tired and it was becoming increasingly harder to fight sleep. Before he knew it he and Ryan were fast asleep on the sofa. Sharpay eventually came downstairs and saw the two boys asleep on the couch. "Guys, wake up" she said shaking both Ryan and Troy.

"Aw, man, what time is it" asked Troy yawning.

Sharpay looked at her watch. "It's almost 1:30 in the morning".

"What! Taylor hasn't come home yet!" screamed Troy jumping off the couch and scaring the life into Ryan.

"What is going on!?" yelled Ryan holding his chest, trying to get control of his overly beating heart.

"Taylor isn't home yet, that's what's going on! Ryan I don't care what you say, I'm going to look for her right now!" shouted Troy as he put his jacket on and raced to the door. He opened the door with such force that he actually caused the hinges to loosen. Troy didn't even bother to shut it, he just ran down the steps and headed towards his truck parked on the street. Once he got to the drivers side, he stopped dead in his tracks. There was Taylor leaning against the car door, with her head down, her eyes shut, and her hands folded across her chest.

"Taylor?" said Troy softly.

Taylor looked up towards Troy. She knew he would be out here eventually, yet she was still startled by him. "Troy" she responded back to him quietly.

"Where the hell have you been Taylor!? I've been going out of my mind looking for you and worrying about you! Not only me but Sharpay and Ryan too!"

"I'm sorry Troy, I ….."

"You're sorry!!! Taylor are you kidding me! I have never been so worried about somebody in all of my life!" Troy screamed cutting Taylor off.

"Troy, I'm sorry but I had to get away! After everything that happened between Gabriella and me today, I just had to clear my head! I never intended to have you worried about me, but I….I just had to go" she said turning around and walking away from Troy down the street.

"TAYLOR ANDREA MCKESSIE, don't you walk away from me!" screamed Troy while walking after her.

"You know what Troy, I am really sick of you telling me what to do! You are not my father and the last time I checked my mother is dead! You don't OWN ME!" she yelled back at Troy. Taylor suddenly broke out into a run down the street, and Troy without hesitating ran after her. He didn't realize how fast she could run, he felt himself starting to get winded. Eventually he caught up with her when they had rounded the corner. "Taylor stop please!" he said while grabbing onto her shoulder and turning her around.

"Troy let me go!" she said while tears were streaming down her face. Troy refused to let her go. _'I almost lost you once, I'm not gonna do it again'_, thought Troy to himself. "Taylor come here" he said while pulling her into an embrace, where she immediately began to break down. "What's going on with us" he said to her while clutching her tightly.

"I don't know" she said through her tears. The two held each other tightly until Taylor's crying seemed to be calmer. Troy pulled Taylor away from him and looked into her eyes, "Tay, what happened, where did you go today?"

She looked away from Troy down at her shoes, and took a deep breath. "After the blow up between Gabriella and me… I just felt horrible and I had to get out of that school. It felt like the walls were closing in on me, and I really didn't feel like seeing you, because I was sorta mad at you too! I just had to go somewhere where I knew I could be by myself".

"Which was where Tay?" said Troy calmly and wiping the remaining tears off of Taylor's face.

"I went to my mom's grave" said Taylor crossing her arms over her chest. "I just went there to talk to her, to feel sort of connected, you know. I guess to give her an update on my life, and to let her know that I'm okay, not great but okay. I needed the time to clear my head Troy; I really didn't mean to scare you".

"Well you did Tay….you really scared the crap out of me. I know you didn't mean it but you sent me through a whirl wind today. I kept thinking about all the worse possible scenarios, and you refused to pick up your phone, I just got really, really scared" said Troy pulling her back into an embrace. They held each other for sometime.

"I broke up with Gabriella after school today" said Troy quietly.

Taylor looked into his eyes, with her mouth slightly ajar. _'I can't believe he actually broke up with her'_ she thought still in shock. "What does that mean for us?" she asked him.

"That means we can be together without any guilt or reservations. I can hold you and kiss you without feeling guilty, I can tell you how special you are and show you all the love you deserve and more. Simply put I can love you Taylor as much as I need to and want to" said Troy holding her close to him. He tenderly kissed the top of her forehead, he placed two small kisses on her eyes, he kissed her nose, both of her cheeks, and he finally reached her lips and kissed her with all the passion he could muster up.

Taylor kissed Troy back just as passionately. They finally broke apart for air, and went directly back into the kiss. Taylor couldn't believe that she was actually kissing Troy, and that her dream had come true, and the best part is that they could do it without feeling guilt. She never wanted this night to end but she knew it had to. "Troy I'm getting a little cold" she said slowly pulling away from the kiss.

"Okay, let's get you home" said Troy taking off his jacket and wrapping it around Taylor. "So I guess this mean we are official" said Troy grinning ear to ear, while he and Taylor turned around and walked toward the house.

"I guess Troy" said Taylor a little hesitantly.

"What's the matter Taylor?" asked Troy slowing down and looking down at her.

"Troy I think we should take it slow. I mean I'm happy that you choose me, but you did just get out a relationship with Gabriella…and I know she means a lot to you…."

"But you mean more to me Tay. Gabriella is my past and right now you are my present and definitely my future. I get that you are apprehensive about us moving on with one another but I'm telling you it's what I want and need. I thought you felt the same way" said Troy grabbing onto her hand.

"I do,…it's just that I feel like I'm on an emotional rollercoaster all the time, I mean dealing with my mom's death, school, you, my failed friendship with Gabriella, my new friendship with Sharpay and Ryan, I just don't want to move to fast. Don't get me wrong Troy I want to be with you….I do, I just want to take things slow, because I have a lot on my plate right now" said Taylor.

"Okay, I understand, I really do" said Troy quietly. They continued to walk in silence while Troy thought to himself silently. "How about this, how about we go on a date, nothing to serious, dinner and a movie" said Troy smiling.

"That sounds great Troy! Do you really mean it?" said Taylor excitedly.

"Of course I mean it girl! Me and you are going to have a great time, it will be a night to remember, the best night of our lives!" shouted Troy out loud, waking up the neighborhood dogs. This caused Taylor to laugh uncontrollably, which of course made Troy feel warm and happy inside. He hadn't seen Taylor smile like that in months.

Once her laughing subsided, Troy gave her a soft, gentle kiss on her lips, which Taylor returned without a second thought. "Now just because we are taking things slowly, that does mean we can still kiss and make out right?" said Troy raising his eyebrows, and smiling.

"Well we definitely can kiss, but I don't recall you and me making out" said Taylor grinning up at Troy.

"Okay…you're right. Maybe that's something we can work up to….slowly" smiled Troy back at Taylor, and kissing her forehead. "Alright Ms. McKessie, it is extremely late, and tomorrow is a school day. And if I recall, you can't miss another day of school, so we need to get you home and to bed. But first you're gonna have to hear Sharpay and Ryan lay into ya" smiled Troy grabbing Taylor's hand and intertwining it with his.

"Alright Mr. Bolton, I guess we have to make our way home" said Taylor squeezing his hand.

The new couple took there time getting back to the Evans estate. They wanted to take their time walking and basking in their new relationship. Once they got to the door Troy pulled Taylor to him and kissed her passionately once again. They reluctantly pulled away and looked at each other as if they were really seeing each other for the first time. "I guess it's time to go in" said Troy.

"Yeah I guess so" replied Taylor.

Troy opened the door to a waiting Ryan and Sharpay.

"TAYLOR ANDREA MCKESSIE! WHERE THE HELL YOU BEEN!" yelled Ryan and Sharpay simultaneously.


	9. Let Go, And Let Love

_Hey guys, here we go again! Hope you love this chapter, leave some reviews! ;)._

**Let Go, And Let Love**

Taylor arrived to school the next day completely exhausted. Never in her life had she experienced so many different emotions in one day. She went from being angry at Gabriella, to feeling sorry for herself, to being depressed about her mother, to feeling elated about her new relationship with Troy, to finally feeling like a six year old child because Sharpay and Ryan gave her the tongue lashing of a lifetime. Needless to say she wasn't feeling all that excited about being in school that day.

Taylor walked to her locker as soon as she entered the building, with Sharpay right at her heels, warning her for the ten thousandth time that if she felt like "getting away", that she better let someone know where she is.

"I'm serious Taylor, what you did was not cool!" said Sharpay grabbing Taylor's arm and turning her around. Taylor just stared at Sharpay in shock. "I've never been so scared for someone in all my life" said Sharpay tearing up a little.

Taylor grabbed Sharpay into a big hug, the two girls held onto each other in the middle of the East High hallways for every one to see. "I'm sorry Sharpay, I never will scare you or Ryan like that ever again" Taylor whispered into her ear. Sharpay squeezed Taylor really tight and gave her an almost inaudible 'Thank You'.

"You know McKessie, I usually don't get emotional, and now I remember why," she said pulling away from Taylor. "I don't like it! Don't let it happen again….okay" said Sharpay with a smile, while she made a sharp turn and headed towards her locker.

Taylor shook her head and headed towards her locker. _'I guess I have to remember my actions affect other people, as Ryan pointed out by yelling at me last night'_ thought Taylor to herself.

She went to open her locker to get her books, and a note fell out. Immediately she opened it with a huge grin on her face, she could tell by the hand writing it was from Troy.

_Hey Tay,_

_To say I didn't get any sleep last night is an understatement. Once I left your place last night (I never seen Sharpay and Ryan so mad, especially Ryan), I heard this song on the radio on my drive home. I never knew a song could describe everything I am feeling at this very moment. I went home found the song and downloaded it and listened to it over and over again last night, while thinking about what the future holds for us. I realized we started out as friends and I don't ever want to forget that or lose our friendship in the process of us discovering our love. I realized in my previous relationship, we never developed a friendship, and I don't want to make that same mistake twice. I want you to be my best friend, my confidant, the person that knows me best, my source of strength, and the person I depend on the most. I hope…no, I know I will be that person for you. I wrote the words to the song out for you this morning, I want you to read them slowly and carefully, and know that I love you._

_I think I must be dreaming_

_That you are here with me_

_Must died and gone to heaven_

_And it's all that I hoped it would be_

_When the eagle forgets how to fly_

_When it's twenty below in July_

_When the violets turn red_

_And the roses turn blue_

_I'll be still in love with you_

_I live to be around you_

_You take my breath away_

_Can't help but talk about you_

_Every night and day_

_And when eagles forget how to fly_

_When it's twenty below in July_

_And when violets turn red_

_And roses turn blue_

_I'll be still in love with you_

_All I need is you_

_Need you just to hold me_

_Console me_

_Over and over_

_**I LOVE YOU**_

_I know you want to take things slow, and I am more than willing to do that, but you still have to know how I feel about you Taylor. I hope you have a great day today. I love you Tay!_

_Troy_

_P.S. I won't be able to see you today until lunch. My punishment for coming in late is a full court practice, scrimmages and all._

Taylor wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Taylor what's wrong" asked Sharpay concernedly. She had decided to walk with Taylor to class, when she saw Taylor crying by her locker.

"I swear I can't get through one day without crying or being really angry" said Taylor handing over the letter to Sharpay. Taylor grabbed the rest of her books, as she and Sharpay made their way to first period.

"That boy is head over heels for you" said Sharpay sniffling and handing the letter back to Taylor. "You know your relationship with him is turning me into a real softie, and I don't like it one bit….you know…"

"Yeah I know…..you don't like to get emotional" said Taylor sighing. "I'm head over heels for Troy myself. I kinda want to write him something back just as nice. What should I write to him?" asked Taylor.

"Tell him how you feel, the same way he told you. Be honest with your feelings for him Tay, it seems like you're holding back sometimes. Not only with him but with everyone" said Sharpay.

Taylor looked at her new best friend in surprise. Sometimes it amazed her how honest and intuitive Sharpay could be. Taylor had been holding back her feelings for Troy for sometime, she was simply afraid of getting hurt. _'Maybe I still am afraid'_ thought Taylor to herself.

"You know what your problem is…..you're afraid of getting hurt" said Sharpay nonchalantly as they walked into class together.

"Are you in my head or something" whispered Taylor.

Sharpay started to laugh. "Look it's really simple, you are in a vulnerable state right now. You're still mourning your mom's death, and you are afraid of getting close to anybody, because of your fear of losing them. I swear the closer Ryan and I try to get the more you try to push us away, but I'm not gonna let you do that McKessie" said Sharpay. "And you're doing the same thing with Troy. That's why you wanna take things slow, you still can't believe he chose you over Gabriella,… but he did. Now it's time for you to let those walls down, and allow yourself to love that boy the way he deserves…..the way you both deserve".

Taylor took a deep breath. She knew everything Sharpay said was right, but how was she gonna be able to let go and just let love in. "Sharpay I'm scared" said Taylor quietly.

"Then tell him that….be honest. It's better to start your relationship with honesty than lies. Now McKessie, you have completely drained me of all my emotional capability for the week….I must recharge my nerves…so leave me alone with all of this Troy mess" said Sharpay putting her iPod in while flipping through a magazine. She wasn't concerned about the work, she never really was.

Taylor was in a daze for the rest of the day. Every time she tried to write something that expressed how she felt, she would freeze up. She decided it would be better just to do what Sharpay said and be honest with Troy about her fears and excitement. She was sitting at lunch with Ryan and Sharpay when she saw Troy come into the cafeteria and make his way up to their table. It was almost an immediate hush in the cafeteria because he completely walked passed Gabriella and he barely acknowledged her.

He just ran right to the table and scooped Taylor up and embraced her into a tight hug and kissed her on her cheek, while spinning her around. Taylor found herself giggling even though she was trying to play it cool. Neither one noticing the mix of disgust and hurt on Gabriella's face down on the first floor of the cafeteria.

"Hey Tay, how was your day today" asked Troy as he put Taylor down and they both took a seat at they table with Ryan and Sharpay. Ryan was grinning from ear to ear, and Sharpay was flipping through a magazine, as if she didn't notice anything at all.

"Eh, it was okay. I'm exhausted….but I had a nice lift in spirits today. Someone wrote me a beautiful letter and left it in my locker" said Taylor smiling.

"Ah, someone. You have any idea who this person is?" asked Troy smiling back at Taylor.

"Uh, I think it was someone who is totally in love with me….not to mention he's totally hot" said Taylor giggling, while caressing Troy's hair.

"Um hm, so this guy is totally in love with you, not to mention he's totally hot, and it seems to me that the girl he loves is totally hot…but the question is does she love him the same way?" said Troy with a fake inquisitive look.

"Ah, well of course she loves him the same way!" said Taylor faking a shocked looked. "But she has to admit that she is a little nervous and scared about being hurt and losing the person she loves more than anything" she said, suddenly getting serious and looking away from Troy.

Troy looked at how beautiful and vulnerable she was at that moment. He understood her fear, because he felt that same fear on several occasions when dealing with Taylor. _'I have to get her to understand, that she has nothing to worry about'._

"You know my dad use to tell me that fear stood for, False Evidence Appearing Real. Taylor you have this tremendous fear that I'm gonna leave you some how, or that I'm gonna hurt you" said Troy grabbing Taylor's face and forcing her to look at him. "And nothing…..nothing could be farther from the truth".

"Told ya" said Sharpay still flipping through her magazine.

"I love you Tay, I've said it enough times, and I have shown it even more. When are you just gonna let go and let us both love?" said Troy ignoring Sharpay. "When are you gonna realize that you are deserving of my love, and I'm deserving of yours. We both deserve to be happy….so let us" said Troy intertwining his fingers with hers.

Taylor locked eyes with him. "I guess it's time I let the walls down" said Taylor.

"It's been time" said Troy. He moved Taylor close to him and passionately kissed her, in front of the whole cafeteria. He heard some gasps, some hollering, and some claps, but none of that mattered. All he was concerned about was Taylor. She responded back to him deeply with her kiss, she didn't even feel embarrassed kissing in front of everyone, her only concern was Troy.

Gabriella stared at the kissing couple from downstairs at her table. She couldn't believe that things had changed so quickly, it was enough to make her physically ill. As much as it sickened her to watch Troy and Taylor start their relationship, she couldn't tear her eyes away, just like most people in the cafeteria. Which made her feel worse, to know she had been dumped by Troy hurt more than she was willing to admit, but the fact that everyone in school was witnessed to this dumping made her angry. _'I asked him not to parade his relationship around, but he does it anyway'_ she thought to herself finally turning away.

"Kinda sucks doesn't it?" asked Chad sitting his tray next to Gabriella while he sat next to her.

"Yeah…..it sucks" replied Gabriella.

"Well, I guess we just have to get use to it" said Chad, starting to eat his lunch.

"We?" said Gabriella.

"Well yeah, both of our ex's are making out with one another, in front of the whole school. It totally sucks, but there is nothing _we_ can do about it. As much as it hurts me to admit it, they really do care for one another" said Chad looking at Troy and Taylor again.

Gabriella followed his eyes upstairs, and quickly turned away. Troy and Taylor were still going at it in front of everyone, and slowly she felt the eyes of the East High Student body upon her. She could tell that they were trying to figure out what happened, because just yesterday she in Troy were together in the same cafeteria looking like the perfect couple.

"You know Chad, I can't take this" said Gabriella getting up. "I'll see you around" she said. She picked up her tray and made her way out of the cafeteria, when she suddenly heard a loud applause. She looked around and everyone was staring at Taylor and Troy, who had finally decided to finish their make out session. Troy grabbed Taylor by the hand and they both took a bow in front of everyone, while they clapped, whistled, and hollered their approval. Sharpay and Ryan never one to not be out of the spotlight, went on either side of Troy and Taylor and started bowing, and shouting out 'Thank You', to the crowd, as if they had just finished the finale of a play.

Gabriella felt tears coming down her eyes, so she hurried up and threw her trash away and ran out of the cafeteria.

On the second floor, Taylor and Troy both noticed Gabriella running out and they both immediately felt a wave of guilt. They gave each other a knowing look and went and sat back down at their table, while the applause subsided. Everyone went back to what they were doing and Sharpay and Ryan came and sat back down.

"I think you should go check on her Troy" said Taylor quietly. She could see the concern for Gabriella in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked concernedly. He didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize his relationship with Taylor.

"Why don't you go check on her together?" offered Ryan.

"That sounds like a good idea" chimed in Sharpay.

"I don't think she would want to see me" said Taylor. "Besides, I know how she feels and trust me it's not a good feeling. Troy it has to be you, I just know it. She will never admit it but she needs a friend right now" said Taylor.

"Well maybe if she didn't totally disrespect her best friend, none of this would have happened" said Sharpay angrily.

"Sharpay!" said Ryan. "A little class, please".

"No Ryan, Gabriella totally ignored Taylor, especially when she needed her the most. Now all of a sudden Taylor is suppose to be all concerned for her. That doesn't make sense to me" said Sharpay.

"Look Sharpay, I love that you are totally like my sister now, but I know what she is going through, and nobody deserves to feel that way….not even Gabriella. Troy we were wrong for doing that in front of her, and at least you could do is go apologize on both our behaves" said Taylor.

"Whatever" said Sharpay grabbing her magazine and flipping through it again.

Troy looked around at the table, while he was trying to decide what to do. "I guess it wouldn't do any harm, but Taylor I really think you should come with me" said Troy as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Alright Troy, I'll come but I know she's not gonna want to hear or see me" said Taylor standing up.

"Well I'll do all the talking….okay" he said leaning in to kiss her on the lips.

"You guys are sickening, I mean really, do you want me to vomit" said Sharpay walking away from the couple while smiling.

Troy shook his head. "Don't pay her any mind" said Ryan walking away.

"Trust me, we're not" said Troy smiling.

"I guess we should go find her" said Taylor.

"Um, um. No more missing class, we'll find her directly after school….okay" said Troy pulling Taylor into a hug.

"Okay" sighed Taylor. "I don't feel good about this Troy, but I know it's the right thing to do" she said looking up at Troy.

"Yeah, it's the right thing" sighed Troy.

Chad looked up at the new couple again. He couldn't believe they were being so inconsiderate of Gabriella's feelings, and his feelings for that matter. No matter how bad a friend Gabriella had been to Taylor, she still didn't deserve this. Chad decided to go see how Gabriella was doing himself, even if he got busted for cutting class.


	10. Old Endings, And New Beginnings

_Alright guys thank you so much for all the love. I believe this is going to be the end of this story. This chapter is kinda long, but I hope you enjoy it none the less. I want to thank all of the following reviewers: _Favor1234, Sciencefreak2007, mzwendy85, lilmissmonique, kuropie, CHAYLORISAWESOME312, look at the stars, ., serena's girl 4-ever, CuteANDSexxxy17, nayla1988, Yellow-queen18, baby2ludaris, AyaneC, BabyGlover, chaylorlover101, Babys2245, blueprincess972, HelloLish, xoxocbluelover, and LuvTaylorfics. _If I have forgotten you, I am so sorry, no harm intended. __Also I want to thank all the people who clicked on my story just to give it a read. Here goes nothing, I hope you enjoy. Finally finished one._

**Old Endings, And New Beginnings**

Gabriella ran up the stairs, to what use to be her and Troy's secret hide away from the East High Wildcats world. She couldn't believe her life as of late. _'I love Troy so much, and it hurts beyond belief that he doesn't love me the same way' _she thought. Tears were coming down into a steady flood on her face. She could be heard audibly crying, while looking out to the beautiful mountains that surrounded their school.

This was how Chad found her. Clutching her chest and struggling for air to breathe while she cried away her sorrows. Chad couldn't fathom how Troy and Gabriella had fallen apart. Sure it irritated him to see Taylor and his best friend playing suck face in the cafeteria, but if he was being honest with himself, which he had been doing a lot lately, he never really loved Taylor. Sure she was fun to hang out with and a really good kisser but there wasn't a deeper level connection between them.

But Troy and Gabriella had experienced that deeper level, and yet their relationship still hadn't worked out. Whatever the reason for their breakup, it still was a pathetic sight to see Gabriella so broken like she was.

Chad walked quietly behind her and cleared his throat to let her know his presence was there. Gabriella startled by the sudden noise turned around and starred at Chad through her blurry eyes. Without one word he reached his arms around her small frame and she immediately accepted the embrace and continued to cry with her face buried in his chest.

With huge gasps and strained moans, Gabriella proceeded to let all of her anger and miseries from the last year escape through her tears. Never in her life had she been this vulnerable with anyone besides her mom and Troy. "I can't believe I lost him" she said through muffled cries.

Chad, who usually was not equipped to deal with the matters of the heart, rubbed Gabriella's back in a soothing way and continued to tell her to 'Let all her feelings out for good'. The only person he had seen this broken was Taylor at her mother's funeral, and Troy was the one consoling her then. If he had known then that things would completely be different by time spring came, he would have laughed straight in their faces.

Once Gabriella crying had substantially subsided, she pulled away from Chad and went and sat on a little bench. She starred out at the beautiful landscape that surrounded her school. "What am I suppose to do now?" she asked. It was a rhetorical question but she honestly didn't know. Troy had been her everything for almost two years.

Chad walked over and sat next to her. She didn't turn to look at him; she just starred out at the scenery as tears once again rolled down her face. Chad sighed aloud, "Gabriella….don't take this the wrong way but you just have to move on" he said.

"I guess you're right, but he was such a big part of my life, and when I started to lose him, I got scared. I didn't understand what was going on…it turned me into and is still turning me into a person I don't like" she replied.

"And what kind of person is that?" Chad asked.

"A jealous, bitter, and angry person. I mean Chad he cheated on me, dumped me, and totally embarrassed me today" she said getting a little upset.

"To my recollection he never slept with Taylor" said Chad questioningly.

"No…but he kissed her and they both tried to play down the fact that it meant more to them" she said quietly, "besides he didn't have to physically cheat in the sense of the word, he checked out on our relationship, long before he and Taylor ever kissed".

"But you have to admit Gabs, what they have, any body can see that it's something special…..I don't think what I'm saying is coming out right" said Chad stuttering once he saw the look on her face. "It hurt a little to see those two today, but I have to be honest, Taylor and I were never meant to be. Sure she was great to hang out with, and she was a good kisser…"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Sorry….bad choice of words" said Chad quickly. "What I mean to say is that I cared for Taylor a lot, but I knew that she wasn't the one I was supposed to give my heart to. Have you ever thought about the fact that you and Troy weren't meant to be? That maybe Troy came into your life so that you could find the right one….and maybe…just maybe Troy wasn't it. He couldn't have been it." said Chad hunching his shoulders.

"But our love was so real…I felt it" she said quietly.

"I don't doubt your love wasn't real Gabs. It just wasn't meant to last" he replied.

Gabriella stood up and started to pace a little around the top of the roof. "You know it's not even the fact that he dumped me!" she said angrily. "He just made out with her in front of everybody……everybody in school Chad! I felt like an idiot…and I asked him not to parade his relationship around, and he did it anyway! He couldn't even wait twenty four hours before he made a fool out of me!" she yelled while tears swelled up in her eyes.

"Gabs I understand your anger, and you better believe that they are feeling guilty right this very minute, but you have to move on. You let Troy have this weird sort of power over you. You had a life before you even knew Troy, and you will have a life after him…..I'm gonna make sure of that if it's the last thing I do" he said walking over to her and putting one arm around her shoulders, while wiping her tears away with his other hand.

"Besides, I know your grades have taken a beating through all of this drama".

Gabriella couldn't help but to smirk, Chad could be a really good guy sometimes. "Yeah they aren't looking to hot right now" she replied.

"Seriously, we have hella parties coming up, prom, and graduation. There is more to life than Troy and Taylor….they have moved on…so should you".

Gabriella shook her head in acknowledgement to what Chad said. _'I guess it's really time for me to let it go'_ she thought to herself.

"Chad can you take me home please, I really don't feel up to anything today" asked Gabriella.

"Sure Gabs, no problem" he said. He intertwined his fingers with hers, and they walked all the way to his car like that. Thankfully they didn't run into anyone on their way out of the building. They got into his car, and drove home in complete silence. Chad knew Gabriella was pondering everything that went on over the past couple of days. He noticed out of his peripheral that she was still crying silently to herself. As much as he tried to tell her that things would get better, he knew it would take some time for her to totally get over Troy. _'I guess she's got to go through her own mourning process too.'_ he thought to himself.

Once they reach the Montez residence, Chad helped Gabriella out of the car and into her house. "You call me if you need anything Gabriella, I mean it" said Chad seriously.

"I will……..I promise" she said. Chad took this as his cue to leave. "Please take care of yourself Gabs" he said half smirking at her. She smiled politely back at him as he walked out the door. Shutting the door she decided she didn't want to be in her room sulking. Everything in that room reminded her of Troy, so she went outside to the hammock, curled up in a ball and continued her self made pity party.

Back at school, the day went on sort of uneventful for Taylor and Troy. They agreed together to go and talk to Gabriella after school, since Taylor did not see her doing their science class. The teacher made sure she apologized for being disrespectful to the class yesterday by causing a scene. Not only did she have to apologize but she had to do both parts of the project since Gabriella wasn't any where to be found. After the bell rang for dismissal, Taylor went directly to Troy's locker and waited for him.

'_I really messed up today, I never meant to hurt her they way I did. We just have to go over there and make sure that we apologize and that she knows we're sorry'_ thought Taylor to herself.

"Hey gorgeous" said Troy breaking Taylor out of her thoughts. He bent down and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "So you ready to go do this" he asked her while opening up his locker and grabbing his books and taking his jacket out.

"As ready as I'm gonna be" Taylor said.

Troy grabbed Taylor around her waist and they headed out of the school building towards his car, "Dad is not too happy about me missing practice, and Chad hasn't said one word to me today. So he's another person I have to apologize to" said Troy helping Taylor into his truck. He walked around to the driver's side, hopped in and started the ignition.

"This isn't going to be easy Troy, I mean we really did mess up today" said Taylor grabbing Troy's free hand. She started to play with his fingers nonchalantly, while Troy drove the familiar route to Gabriella's home. He loved the fact that they were already so comfortable around one another.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but I don't want to have to apologize all the time for kissing my girlfriend. Yes today we were a little inconsiderate, but Taylor we're together now and I want everyone to know it" said Troy.

"Troy we were very inconsiderate, I mean you saw the look on Gabriella's face…..what we did crushed her. I want for everyone to know we are together too, but maybe next time we shouldn't be so public about it" said Taylor.

Troy sighed very heavily, all this drama was getting on his nerves. He just wanted to move on and start fresh, with his new girl that he loved very much. "Tay, I'm just tired of all of this stuff. I thought that when Gabriella and I broke up, it would be the end of all this drama" he said a little frustrated, while he slowed down in front of the Gabriella's house.

"Yeah me too, but we handled things irresponsibly today. I just think we should apologize Troy, I would want an apology" said Taylor unbuckling her seat belt while looking at Troy. She loved the way his silhouette looked, these were things she noticed before but now she had the freedom to really appreciate them.

Troy reluctantly got out of the car and helped Taylor out. "If this makes me look like a better boyfriend and man, than I'm down" he said pulling Taylor into a quick embrace. "It definitely does" she replied, rubbing the side of his face.

The pair walked up to the Montez house. "Gosh, it's been forever since I've been here" said Taylor quietly. "Seems like a whole other life".

Troy knocked on the door, waiting for a response. Ms. Montez opened the door after a short while and was a little shocked to see both Troy and Taylor standing there together. "Hey Ms. Montez, is Gabriella home? We really need to speak with her" said Troy looking a little flustered.

"She is home Troy, but after what happened yesterday, I didn't think I would see you here at all. And I don't know what happened in school today, but she's been outside on that hammock curled up refusing to say one word to me" said Ms. Montez angrily.

Troy couldn't help to blush, "I knew this was a bad idea" said Troy quietly to Taylor.

"Yeah Troy…..a really bad idea" countered Ms. Montez.

"Ms. Montez please" cut in Taylor, "We really need to speak to Gabriella, it's been a lot of misunderstanding going on, and we just want to straighten things out if you don't mind" said Taylor pleadingly.

Ms. Montez just starred at the odd couple, she really didn't have any ill will towards Taylor, especially after the way her own daughter treated her, but she was very pissed at Troy. Against her better judgment she let them both in the house. "Gabriella has been outside all afternoon since I've been home" she replied.

"Thank you Ms. Montez" said Taylor. Troy really couldn't force himself to say anything. Ms. Montez had never been that hostel towards him before and he didn't know how to take it.

They walked outside, and sure enough they saw Gabriella curled up into a ball, lying on the hammock. Gabriella didn't hear them approach, after an afternoon of crying she had finally calmed herself down enough to drift into a nice sleep.

Taylor nudged Troy and nodded her head towards Gabriella. He took it as his clue to go and gently wake her up, he walked over and tapped her softly, "Gabriella" he whispered.

Gabriella awakened startled; she tried to figure out her surroundings when she caught a glimpse of the last two people on earth she wanted to see. Once Troy saw the disappointment in her face he backed up and stood right next to Taylor. Gabriella stood up, "What the hell do you want?" she said with venom in her voice.

Taylor was taken back by the hostility, but Troy spoke right up. "Gabriella I came to apologize for my behavior in the cafeteria today…..we both did" said Troy. "Yes, Gabriella I am so sorry for what happened today" chimed in Taylor, "It was totally insensitive and very selfish….and Troy and I wanted you to know that we're really sorry and it will never happen again".

Gabriella just looked at both of them with disgust. "Do you accept our apology?" asked Troy hopeful.

"Sure…..whatever" she replied. She turned her back and sat back down on the hammock. "If there's nothing else, you two can show yourselves out" she said not bothering to look at either one of them.

Taylor had turned to leave, but she heard Troy speak. "That's not all Gabriella" he replied. "I want this feud between all of us to end….I want all of the drama to stop" he said to Gabriella matter-of-factly.

"You want what drama to stop?" asked Gabriella feeling the anger rise in her.

"I want all of us, to just take responsibility for our part in everything, forgive each other and move on. Gabriella I don't want you to hate Taylor or myself when you see us at school. I pursued her, and the whole time I did, her only concern was that she didn't want to hurt you, that's why she said that we couldn't be friends anymore, she was afraid of her feelings for me and she didn't want to hurt you" he said strongly.

Without giving Gabriella a chance to respond he went on. "Taylor I want you to forgive Gabriella for not being there for you, because even though she wasn't there, other people filled that spot, Sharpay, Ryan, and me" he said looking directly at Taylor. "And if nothing else I wish you guys can forgive me for everything that I did wrong. Gabriella I never meant to hurt you the way I did, I never meant to break up with you the way I did. I didn't want you to find out about Taylor and me the way you did, but it happened and right now I'm just asking forgiveness, for the benefit of us all….so we can all move on" he said looking between his new love and his former love.

Gabriella fought the tears that were seriously trying to come down her face, she finally gave up and just let them flow freely. "Taylor let me start with you; I know that I haven't been a good friend to you. I suck for not being there when your mother was sick, I suck for not being there when she died, and I suck for not being there through the aftermath. I just realized now that I never apologized for what I did, so Taylor I am so sorry that I was a horrible friend, but more importantly a horrible person to you. You were woman enough to come here and apologize only after a couple of hours of knowing what you did was wrong, and it took me months to say that I was sorry, but I truly am" said Gabriella flustered.

Tears immediately started to fall down Taylor's face. "But the fact remains that our friendship is damaged beyond repair. You and I both know that, and even though we have apologized and I know later on down the line we will truly forgive one another. But you and I will never be friends again….and that is the honest truth" she said still trying to calm herself down even though the tears were coming down in a steady stream.

Taylor shook her head in acknowledgement; she was too upset to say anything in response. It hurt to know that her one time friend and sister didn't want anything to do with her anymore. She always held out the hope that she and Gabriella would reconcile….but it was apparent, finally that it wasn't going to happen.

"As for you Troy, you really have some nerve talking about drama and forgiveness, because all of this started with you".

"Gabriella….."

"No Troy…" she put her hand up to stop him. "Let me finish. I don't think you ever realized how important you were to me. I was willing and to give up the best friendship I ever had for you, which ended up happening. Troy you were my first everything….. my first date, my first kiss, and my first lover. The first person I ever felt comfortable enough around to feel completely vulnerable. You will always hold a special place in my heart, but right now I really hate you….and that feeling isn't going anywhere, anytime soon. I have the right to be angry! You dumped me yesterday Troy, after sharing my whole life with you for two years, you dumped me! And less than 24 hours later, you're hugged up with my best friend Troy, making out with her in front of everyone! How do you think that makes me feel?!" she shouted at him. "I'm sitting here crying my eyes out over the relationship we both just lost, and you didn't even give it a day before you're with her!" she said.

He didn't respond. He heard Taylor crying quietly next to him, but he didn't take his eyes off of Gabriella. There was an awkward silence between the trio, both Gabriella and Taylor were trying to calm themselves down. Troy felt a few tears slide from his eyes…this was just too much for him.

Gabriella had finally calmed down enough to talk again. "Look, I don't blame either one of you for falling in love with each other. Troy you are a great guy, and I know what Taylor feels for you, because I feel it too. And Taylor you are a great girl and you deserve love especially after everything you have been through this year. I just hate the way things went down and it's gonna take me sometime to get over it….but trust me I will get over it….somebody told me today, that I just have to move on and that is what I intend to do" she said quietly. "You guys have my blessing, be in love, just try not to be in love in front of me" she said half jokingly and half seriously.

"Thanks, Gabriella….I don't know what to say" said Troy clearing his throat.

"Don't say anything Troy, just go please. I'm really tired and I've cried about my body weight in water. You guys can show yourself out around the side of the house" said Gabriella. She didn't wait for them to respond; she just walked in the house and shut the door behind her.

Troy turned to look at Taylor who still had tears in her eyes. "C'mon Tay, let's get out of here" he said pulling Taylor gently. He lead her around the house and out to the front. They walked slowly and in silence to his truck. He opened the passenger door; before she got in he turned her around and wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed the top of her forehead. "I love you Taylor McKessie" he said softly.

"I love you too Troy Bolton".

"So since we have her blessing, let's be in love and stay in love. Let's start a new beginning together" he said quietly hugging her.

"Forever" she replied quietly.

"Forever" he responded back. He gave her one last kiss, before he got in the truck himself. Instead of going home he decided to take her to the place where it all started for him. Once they arrived in the park, he grabbed her hand as they walked slowly pass the gazebo. Walking in silence they took in the beauty that was all around them. He spotted the hill that signified so much of what he and Taylor had become. At one point in time they were just friends, but out of that friendship grew a love that he didn't even know he was capable of feeling. Out of something as tragic as death, love seemed to prevail. Never in a million years did he think his senior year would end like this, but he was thankful.

She too was pondering on the state of things. As bad as she felt about hurting Gabriella, she was more elated that she was finally receiving the love she was longing for, for so long. The start of the school year was horrible for her, and even though she lost her friendship with Gabriella, she gained so much more in return. A new brother and sister in Sharpay and Ryan, and a new boyfriend who was also turned out to be her new best friend. Even with all the drama that the year had produced, she still found herself thankful, that she was capable of loving, and getting love in return.

They walked towards the hill. Upon reaching it, he stood behind Taylor and placed his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheeks and whispered in her ear how much he loved her. She whispered back to him professing the same thing. He knew how much he hurt Gabriella, but like she said it was definitely time to move on. Taylor turned around and looked up at Troy with all the love she could muster, she leaned in and kissed him passionately, which he responded to with an intimacy neither one of them had ever experienced before. Once they came up for air, Troy grabbed her into a big hug, "To new beginnings" he whispered.

"To us forever" she replied.

Nothing else needed to be said. They stood as two lovers, embracing each other on top of a small hill, expecting nothing but the deepest love, which they both deserved in the end.


End file.
